


Burning Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something new Sparks between Zelda and her niece's teacher





	1. Chapter 1

"Sabrina, May I ask where you got this?" Zelda held the Book of the dead in her hand... Her face showing disappointment; she had gotten so involved with Leticia that she didn't even notice Sabrina was messing with dark magic.

"I-uhm... At the Academy!" She said lowering her head as not to meet her aunt's eyes.

"Don't lie to me, young lady, I know you're not allowed in that section of the library"

"Ms. Wardwell lent it to me... For my séance"

"I should've known, that schoolmarm is always present in any sign of chaos" the redhead started walking towards the door showing signs of anger while she stomped her heels.

"Now Auntie please don't be mad at her, I was the one who asked her for it!"

"Sabrina, I don't care, she should've known better. I'm taking care of this myself"

Xxx

Mary sensed the redhead's presence and opened the door before she could knock

"Ms. Spellman, what a delightful visit" she said that bearing a soft but fake smile.

Zelda looked at her with loath and stepped inside, quickly throwing the book on her coffee table.

"Not a visit, I'm here to deliver a warning. If you ever indulge in Sabrina's stupid ideas again, I swear I will murder you, and I have done that before"

"Well, well, calm down Zelda, have a seat, please"

"NO! I Will not have a seat. What in the world were you thinking giving her access to dark magic?!"

" She was going to use it anyway, it was best she got it from me, someone who could...protect her" Lilith said as she stepped closer to the witch

"She doesn't need your protection, she has mine and Hilda's... Now step away from our lives"

"Oh but she does need it, she needs someone who she trusts to guide her" you could see the rage in Zelda's eyes and now Mary stepped closer to the witch leaving them only inches away

"I don't like you" Zelda said looking at her but suddenly feeling intoxicated by her smell

"Really?" The demon said with a low, husky voice while moving around Zelda 

"No, I don't! I don't like you, or your black hair, and the way you use that low voice all the time! No... I don't like you and everything about you seems wrong!"

"No? Nothing?" The demon whispered looking at Zelda's lips

"Nothing"

Mary looked up and down at Zelda as if she were a predator analyzing its prey. She stared at her breasts and then moved to whisper in her ear

" You want me, don't you?"

Her voice, her scent, her blue eyes it all made Zelda dizzy, she couldn't deny she was attracted to the teacher, even though she made her furious.

"I..." she said looking at Mary's bright red lips

"Say it" the brunette said with a firm voice, very different from her perky behavior from minutes ago

" I want you" came out almost like a whisper, because Zelda didn't like to submit to things like this. That was enough for Mary to attack the ginger's lips, cupping her face and backing her up until they hit a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

She ran her hands through her auburn hair, gently tugging on it, then began to unzip the witch's dress, who moaned in approval as the brunette took her in her arms and led her to the bedroom.

"I knew you would be trouble" Zelda said in a low voice as she laid underneath her.

"Well, you like trouble, don't you?"  
She began kissing her neck, leaving love bites all around it... Lilith liked marking people, specially those she was attracted to.  
she unhooked Zelda's bra and twirled her tongue on her already hardened nipple, while her hand squeezed on the other breast, hearing the redhead groan in approval.  
"You like that?" She said with a smirk, placing kisses down on her abdomen  
"S- shut up" she hissed when Mary began to circle her clit above her underwear with the tip of her nail.  
"You're so wet for me"  
"Well, why don't you do something about it?"  
"I plan on it, I'm just not going to make it easy on you, dear" she said removing her underwear and blowing softly on the witch's clit, making her moan loudly and throw her head back.  
"Please..."  
"Please what? Tell me and I'll give you the sweet release you seek"  
"Hmmm..."  
"What's that?" She liked seeing Zelda vulnerable for once, made her feel even more powerful... She had the Spellman matriarch on the palm of her hands. The redhead looked at her with dialated pupils and swollen lips and let out a throaty plea  
"Fuck me!"

And the Mother of Demons couldn't resist that, she had to have her too. In an instant Lilith's tongue began sucking on the witch's clit, making her grab a handful of brown hair and pull it.   
"You taste so good, Zelda, just like I imagined"  
The ginger tried to act like that didn't make her even more wet and held her moans for a bit  
"So you think about me often?"  
"Very often"  
And then she moved her tongue inside her, moving her thumb to the woman's clit... Zelda grasped in excitement as the demon's tongue moved inside her.  
"F-Fuck...gonna... come"  
And as she came down from her high, Lilith replaced her tongue with her fingers, moving them slowly inside the witch and went up to kiss her... She looked so breathtaking, her hair all messed up and her face covered in sweat. Lilith smiled at her and they locked lips, their bodies touching  
"This was very pleasant"  
"I could tell"  
And then Zelda's cheeks reddened and she got up from the bed looking for her clothes  
"I should go, my family will be home soon"  
Lilith didn't say anything, she just stared as Zelda got dressed...just before the witch could leave, she got up naked and whispered in her ear  
"I look forward to our next meeting, Ms. Spellman"  
Zelda closed her eyes as to calm herself and prevent her from jumping on the woman again and then just left, without a word.

Xxx

"Zelds, where were you? We were worried!" Hilda said as she finished setting the dinner table  
"Oh, hi, I didn't expect you so soon I...uhm... Something came up at the Academy  
"You were at the Academy, Aunt Zee? I didn't see you there"  
Zelda just ignored Sabrina's remark and went on having dinner... Then Ambrose whispered to himself hoping his cousin would hear him  
"I think someone's had a little fun..."  
"What?" Sabrina looked at him confused  
"Let's say 'something came' indeed...Her neck has the witches love mark"  
"Ambrose, would you mind your own business?" Zelda overheard them and put her hand over the bruise Mary had left on her neck, secretly smiling to herself  
"Wait, a what?"  
"A witches love mark only happens when you're granted the most amount of pleasure possible...it's very rare, but quite satisfying"  
"Ambrose, enough!"  
They all started laughing and she felt embarrassed and excused herself from the table. As she laid in bed all she could remember was Mary's hot body on top of her... Never had she thought she'd get the mark from her, someone she deemed incompatible. She smiled while stroking her neck where the bruise was and felt it become warmer, closing her eyes

"Thinking about me?" An all familiar voice whispered in her ear and made Zelda jump slightly  
"What... Stop astral projecting into my house, you're not welcome here"  
"Aren't I? I heard your thoughts, I have to say I've missed you too"  
"You're so full of yourself aren't you? That was a one time thing, a mistake, and it'll not happen again"  
"We'll see about that... You look absolutely ravishing with my mark on your neck"  
Zelda looked shocked, the way that woman looked at her made her feel as if she were naked in front of her  
"Y-You'd better leave"  
"I'll go...for now" she said in a sexy low voice and pressed her lips against Zelda's, disappearing moments after.

The redhead ran her fingers through her hair and panicked, what was that woman doing to her, she hadn't felt this vulnerable in years... Not even Faustus could light this fire within her  
"This woman will be the death of me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda was walking in Moon Valley after seeing Leticia at Dezmelda's... She had grown so much, ever time she left it seemed like her heart broke a little... On the way home she spotted Ms. Wardwell's cottage, and decided she needed something to make her forget the pain she was in.

"Hi" she said tearfully  
"Hi, come in" the mother of demons wrapped one arm around the witch's waist and led her to the couch, sitting next to her  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's... I uhm... Nevermind"  
"You can tell me, don't you trust me?"  
"I barely know you, Mary"  
"Huh, I believe we know each other very well" she said smiling lightly and made Zelda laugh a little  
"It's my baby"  
"You have a baby?!"  
"Well, she's ... Adopted"  
"Oh, well how come Sabrina never told me about her?"  
"We've been keeping her a secret ever since Grylla came after her during Yuletide" Lilith lowered her head, feeling responsible for putting off their Yule log fire... Hurting Zelda did something to her, she never thought she'd care for someone, but she did...  
"Is she alright?"  
"She is, she is. Dezmelda's takes good care of her... It's just... Every time I have to leave..."   
"Hey, shh, don't cry"  
Zelda buried her head on the brunette's neck, smelling her strong perfume  
"Thank you" she whispered  
"It's nothing... Would you like some tea?"  
"That would be lovely" the ginger said as she wiped the tears away from her face  
"Mary?"  
"Yes?"   
"I love this song... Dance with me" the redhead said taking the other woman's hand  
"I don't dance"  
"Come on, I'll teach you"  
Lilith rolled her eyes... Zelda had something so innocent yet so seductive about her that she couldn't resist  
"Put your right arm on my waist" She said looking deep in the teacher's eyes  
"Now I'll lay my right hand over your left...like this"   
"What now?" The demon tried to hide her nervousness  
"Let me lead you"   
They did that until it became dark and Mary walked her back to the mortuary, both of them holding hands.  
"Here you go, delivered safe and sound"  
"I can take care of myself" Zelda huffed  
"Oh, yes, but one can never be too cautious" the demon smiled sweetly and for a moment got lost in her eyes... Could it be she actually felt something for this woman? Their hands parted as she watched Zelda go up the stairs  
"Stop staring"  
"Impossible not to..."

Xxx

"Sister Zelda, would you come to my office? I need a word"  
"Of course, Father"  
"How is Judas?" She asked sitting down on the chair before his table  
"He misses his Night Mother... And so do I" He walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek  
"Faustus..." she said moving away from his touch only to be interrupted by his finger on her lips  
"I've been watching you at the choir, barely keeping myself from taking you right there"  
Zelda stubled back to move away from him   
"I've met someone"  
"Zelda... You know I don't care for monogamy, we were always so good together"  
"I care, Faustus" she said opening the door and running into her niece  
"Auntie, hi! What happened, you look scared"  
"Sabrina!" She said hugging her niece to hide her tears... All of this made her very confused  
"Auntie Zee, I'm worried, is baby Leticia okay?"  
"She's fine, don't talk about her here... I'll teleport home, tell your classmates they won't be having a choir session today" her voice was trembling with fear... She felt abused by Faustus  
Xxx

"Meddling in my affairs, Faustus?" The dark haired woman appeared in his office as usual, without warning  
"I believe you've forgotten that I am the High Priest..."  
She let out a mean and loud laugh  
"Oh, innocent Faustus... No, I believe you've forgotten who I am!" Lilith said slamming her fist on his desk. Her rage soon turned into a fake smile  
"Now, if you lay a finger on Zelda again, I believe I'll have to feast on you"  
"Don't tell me that... You...and her?!"  
"Surprised, dear? You never could satisfy her properly, now could you?"  
"Leave, demon...NOW!"  
Lilith enjoyed annoying him, it gave her a sense of power... This time she did it to protect her lover, had begun to care for the witch. When she teleported home she decided to have a little more fun by calling her sweet redhead.  
Xxx  
All four of the Spellmans sat on the dinner table, eating quietly until Sabrina broke the silence  
"So... Auntie Zee, what happened today at Father Blackwood's office?"  
"Sabrina, please, let's not talk about this"  
"But, I'm worried about you" she was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing  
"I'll get it" Zelda said walking towards the living room  
"Saved by the Bell" Sabrina muttered to Hilda, who signalled her to calm down.

"Spellman Mortuary, this is Zelda"  
"I love your voice over the phone, it's even sexier" The witch's eyes were now wide open as she instantly recognized her voice  
" How may I assist you?"  
"Oh... I can think of many, many ways, sweet Zelda; in fact, I've been thinking about you all day" The woman was driving her mad, and it aroused her more that this time they had to be careful  
"Mary, my family is here!" She whispered  
"Then come to my cottage tonight"  
"I..."  
"Shh, I need you writhing and moaning beneath me again" Zelda just closed her eyes shut in pleasure, with those few words the woman managed to get her wet  
"Zelds? Do you need any help?" Hilda shouted from the kitchen   
"No, I can handle this!" She answered covering the phone so that Mary wouldn't hear her  
"So, I'll be waiting for you"  
She hung up and looked for her coat immediately  
"I'm going out, don't expect me soon!"


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Zelda closed the door to her home she teleported to the cottage, and it didn't take long for Mary to take her inside and hold her in her arms.  
"Someone was fast" she said caressing her cheek  
"Well, you told me you had to see me"  
Zelda had her eyes dilated again, as she stared into the teachers deep ocean blue eyes and leaned in for a slow and passionate kiss. The brunette ran her hands over the witch's shoulders as to release her of her coat, letting it drop to the floor as they both went on kissing. Mary's hands squeezed her breasts, making the ginger moan and break off the kiss  
"Slowly this time" Lilith seemed confused by what the redhead just said, she was so used to having wild sex... Not making love...  
"I don't..." Zelda put a finger over her lips and glanced at her with a smirk  
"I'll teach you" the witch took her hand, leading her to the fireplace, where they both kneeled and resumed their kissing, slowly removing each item of clothing... Lilith liked this, it was a teasing of some sort.   
"I don't think I can take any longer without my fingers inside you"   
"Patience, Mary" she said while laying the brunette down on the floor and kissing her neck. The demon couldn't contain herself, running her hands through her sides only to rest on her perfect ass.   
"Are you ready?" Zelda whispered looking into her lover's eyes  
"More than ready"  
She began to ride the brunette's thigh slowly, while leaning to kiss her. Mary soon did the same with her thigh and they were soon moving in sync, panting and moaning in each other's ears.   
"Come with me, Mary" she whispered into her lips.When they finally came down from their high, all Lilith could do was stare at the woman before her... The fireplace made her hair look even more red.  
"What?" Zelda asked noticing that the woman was observing her  
"Nothing..."  
"You were staring again!" The redhead smiled and hit the teacher's shoulder softly with her fist  
"It's kinda hard, you know, you do something to me"  
They got serious and began kissing again, hands roaming all around and with a swift motion Mary picked her up and went to lay her in bed and place soft kisses on her neck  
"I liked before, it was... Different" The demon said, partly ashamed for being so soft  
"Uhm hm, I know it was and I felt so much more... Connected to you" the redhead said caressing her lover's cheek  
"Where did you tell them you were going?"  
"I didn't, I just left... You got me pretty worked up with that call" they both laughed and hugged each other  
"I really should get back, though" Zelda said while getting up to look for her clothes  
"When can we meet again?"  
"I'll come to you"  
This was it, Lilith was falling in love... After almost an eternity of orgies and manipulations she finally realized how much more pleasurable life could be with the right person...  
"Zelda Spellman, what have you done to me"

Xxx  
"Zelda! Praise Satan, you're alright!" Hilda ran over to hug her sister with desperate eyes  
"Oh please, Hilda, I was only out for a couple of hours"  
"I couldn't reach you, you didn't say where you'd be so I thought something might be wrong with the baby"  
"Leticia is fine, I'm fine, no need to overreact"  
"So where were you, Zelds"  
"I'm tired, Hilda, going to bed now"

Xxx  
"Hey, auntie, what are you making there?" Sabrina asked Hilda and gave her a warm hug  
"It's a truth brownie, a variation of the cake, since your aunt won't tell me what's going on"  
"Do you really think it's necessary?"  
"Well... Yes, I think she might be going out with Father Blackwood... That's too dangerous"  
"Yuck" Sabrina said and went to get a cup of coffee when they were interrupted by the sound of Zelda's heels  
"Good morning, family!" She said in a cheerful way as she went to sit down with the rest of them  
"Well, someone's happy" Sabrina whispered and Zelda just smiled, she couldn't hide it anymore  
"Brownie?" Hilda laid a plate in front of them and looked at Sabrina so that she would take some so that it wouldn't look suspicious  
"Can't do any harm" Zelda said while taking a bite  
"So, Zelds, how was your night yesterday?"  
"Very pleasurable" she said then covered her mouth in shock, examining the brownie.  
Sabrina gave Hilda a glance and they both smiled  
"Auntie, who were you with when you left in such a hurry?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee  
"Mary Wardwell...Shit, Hilda! I'll murder you!"   
Sabrina spit out her coffee in shock and then looked at her other aunt, who seemed to be relieved by the news  
"You and miss Wardwell are together?!"  
"Well, yes"  
"Are you happy auntie?"  
"Very much so, I think I'm in love with her" she said covering her mouth in shock and running upstairs to her room  
" And THAT'S how you deal with Zelda... only the truth cake could make her admit she loved someone"  
"I'm still kinda shocked it's my teacher though, they seemed to hate each other"  
"Well, Sabrina, you know how cold your aunt can be when dealing with her feelings... I'm happy for her, don't think she's ever admitted to being in love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how this should go on, so I'd love some feedback and suggestions ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Of course this happiness didn't last long, it never did with Lilith... She was, after all, a demon, so she shouldn't allow herself to love anybody other than her master. That morning he came to visit her.

"You have forsaken your Lord!"  
"No, Dark Lord, I promise I would never"  
"You've changed Lilith, I can smell it in you... By now you should've destroyed everything that bound the girl here, including her family"  
"I-"  
"Don't lie to me! I know you've grown to care for that witch! You fool, she'll never love you, not like I do... One look at your real face and it's all over"  
He laughed as Mary held back her tears while lowering her head  
"I will deliver Sabrina to you, as promised"

As soon as he vanished she stood there on the floor weeping in pain... He was right, Zelda was attracted to Mary, not her, she liked the shadow of what Lilith actually was... And so days went by and she tried to stay away from the Spellman household as much as possible, but Sabrina was aware of her aunt's affair and inquired her teacher about it  
"Ms. Wardwell?" She said gathering her books after all students had left the classroom  
"Yes, dear?"  
"I was wondering... She'd kill me if she knew I told you this ... Literally"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well, uhm, my aunt Hilda gave auntie Zee her truth brownie and... I know about you two"  
"Oh..." Lilith looked down, avoiding the young witch's eyes  
" Yeah and she's been... She's miserable, Ms. Wardwell, why haven't you called her? She seemed so happy the other day and then you just... Vanished"  
"I... Is Zelda...Did she say she missed me?"  
" Well, you know her, she never admits it, but she's been a mess ever since you stopped seeing her... Not even seeing Leticia has helped"  
"I don't think we were... Compatible"  
"Don't you think you two should talk at least?"  
"Why do you care?!" Suddenly she couldn't contain herself, she felt guilty for hurting Sabrina and then having her help her like this  
"I love my aunt, seeing her like that is too painful, and... Just so you know..."  
"What?" She said, still with her head low and massaging her temples.  
Sabrina got up and walked towards the door  
"She said she was in love with you"

It hit her like a thousand knives... She wasn't ready for it: feelings. She didn't even know she could care for someone like that, it was so different from everything she had done...  
She started pacing around and muttering senseless words until she decided to go after Zelda...

XXX 

"There's something you should know"  
"Have you ever heard of knocking?"  
"I'm sorry, it's just, Sabrina told me how you were and..."  
"She did what?" Lilith could see the redhead's expression turning into anger and ran to hold her shoulders before she jumped after her niece  
"Just listen to me..."  
"You can't just disappear and then come back like that and think it'll be fine!"  
"Zelda, just listen... I'm not who you think you are"  
"What do you mean?"  
She took a deep breath and started to speak in Latin... Mary Wardwell's body fell to the ground to reveal who she really was...  
"Lilith" Zelda whispered and kneeled before her  
"Get up, I don't deserve your submission"  
"Demoness..."  
"Zelda, listen to me, He will try to hurt her... He knows how powerful she is and will stop at nothing to maintain his status"  
"I- but why?"  
" I was sent by the Dark Lord to bring him Sabrina... But then I met you, and it all became unbearable... I'm sorry"  
"So you're not... And the body?"  
"I killed her and took her form to get close to you"  
"So it was all an act?" The redhead started pacing around  
"No! Listen I've never felt anything like this before... It pains me not to have you by my side... I crave your skin, your lips, your beautiful voice..." She ran towards her and held her in her arms, taking Mary's form again  
"You left"  
"I- I'm sorry, I had to think"  
"About what? Leaving me?"  
"About telling you the truth, so that you could be the one to leave"  
"Lilith, I don't want to leave, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"  
"Zelda... You love the idea of Mary Wardwell, not me"  
"No! I love you, not just the body... I- these past few days were terrible, I've waited for you... I missed you so much, the way you hold me..." She broke down and buried her face on her neck, Lilith could feel it getting wet from her tears  
"You've changed me... I think I love you too, Zelda" she whispered to the redhead to quickly faced her  
"Promise you won't leave again?"  
"I promise"  
"And that you won't hurt Sabrina?"  
"I won't, I'll help you... All of you. I'm sorry for everything"  
They stood still, enjoying the feel of one another's skin...


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm glad you're back" the redhead broke their silence while reaching for her lips. It was soft and wet, because the both of them were crying, but soon it became heated and Lilith placed Zelda on the bed, kissing her neck.  
"Zelds, are you... Oh, Lord, I'm SO sorry!" Hilda interrupted them and closed the door quickly  
"My sister... Always a mood killer" she rolled her eyes and continued kissing the demon, who stopped to look at her  
"Shouldn't we go explain everything to them?"  
"Yes, we should, but first..." She turned the brunette around to straddle her and began to unzip her dress  
"I need to make you mine" she whispered in the brunette's ears, gently biting on them   
"I already am, can't you feel it?"  
"Perhaps you should show me..."  
"Auntie Zee, how... AHHH, sorry!"  
"For Satan's sake, have we no privacy in this house?!"  
"Probably should've locked the door, dear"  
They started laughing and Zelda rested her forehead on Lilith's, she couldn't believe she was dating such a powerful woman.  
"Well, now I think it's time for you to tell them about who I am"  
"Yes, let's go"  
"Zelda?" She said before the ginger reached for the doorknob  
"Yes?"  
"Are we... Are you my... Girlfriend?"  
The witch couldn't stop herself from smiling and went over to hold her hand  
"I'd love to be"  
"Alright... Then I guess we are that"  
"You're so goofy... I love you!"  
"I'm not..." Zelda jumped and kissed her before she could finish her sentence  
" You make me feel high, Zelda" they shared a loving embrace and then went downstairs... This was a long story to explain.  
Xxx  
"So you're the reason I signed the book?!" Sabrina yelled, not being able to control her anger. Lilith just lowered her head, ashamed of how manipulative she had been towards someone so dear to her loved one. Seeing her distress, Zelda stepped in.  
"Sabrina, you would end up signing it eventually, you love being a witch. Mary *sighs* Lilith betrayed us, but now she's willing to help you"  
"How can we trust her, auntie?!"  
"I can feel it, she'd never hurt you, because that would mean hurting me"  
"She's right, I love your aunt, and I'm sorry for everything I've done to you"  
Sabrina came closer to her and pointed her finger at the teacher  
"If you so much THINK of hurting my family... If this is another plan of yours I will MURDER you!"  
Hilda held her niece's shoulders and took her away from the brunette, so that she wouldn't do anything she'd regret later. Lilith breathed deep thinking of a way she could prove to Sabrina that she was in fact telling the truth; and then she remembered an ancient spell. Within an instant a breeze filled the Spellman kitchen and a blue circle formed around Zelda and her.  
"Ambrose, what's that?" The young witch whispered, confused about her aunt's reaction, since the ginger had tears in her eyes as well as Lilith  
"Well, it's the 'true love vow'... Once you cast it you're willing to die for the loved one on the end of the circle... It's the purest kind of magic"  
When it finished Zelda ran to her lover's arms, hugging her tight.  
"I trust you...Ms.- what do I call you now?"  
"Whatever you feel most comfortable with"  
"Welcome to the family, I guess" Sabrina said in a soft voice, forgiving the woman before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that in the next chapter I'll incorporate some of the ideas you suggested :) thanks so much for the feedback, it means so much to me.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three months since all came out in the open... Lilith had moved in with the Spellmans, but Sabrina still had to pretend her aunt's girlfriend was just Mary Wardwell when they were at Baxter High. They all started to like having her there, somehow it made Zelda more gentle with her family... Of course they had their minor disagreements, and that was why Lilith came to ask Sabrina for help that day.  
"Sabrina, a word?"  
"Of course, Ms. Wardwell" the young witch smiled at her, knowing they both had to keep up appearences in front of the students  
"Do you know why your aunt's been acting all cranky usually?"  
"Well... That's just with you, she's been normal with us"  
"Yes, I see... Did she tell you why?"  
"Uhm... Ok I'm not supposed to say this because of the whole 'she has to figure it out herself' thing but... Remember last week when you watched 'Carol'?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well uhm... Auntie Zee didn't like your 'remark' about Cate Blanchett" Sabrina said holding her laughter back  
" Come on, Sabrina, help me out here, this is no time for jokes"  
"I swear I'm not, I overheard her complaining about it with Ambrose..."  
"Satan, she's a silly witch"  
"Yeah, but you love her, so go fix that!"

Xxx  
"Where's my favorite redhead?" Lilith said walking towards Zelda with a flower bouquet in her hands. Zelda just lowered her newspaper and gave her a mean stare  
"Oh, goodie, you're home" and then went back to reading... The demon looked at Hilda with puppy eyes, as if asking for her to step in and help her.  
"Ooh, look Zelds, she brought lilies, your favorite!"  
"Uhm hm, thanks, Lilith" she said still pretending to be interested in what the article was saying. Hilda gave the brunette a comforting look and left them alone to talk.  
"You know, I've always liked your hair when the sun shines on it like this... Looks like hellfire" Lilith whispered while playing with her loved one's strands  
"I'm sure you prefer blodes" the witch got up coldly and went to her room, soon followed by the brunette  
"Is all of this because of that stupid thing I said about Cate having a nice body?"  
"Maybe... You shouldn't be looking at other women like that, you're with me now!"  
Lilith couldn't help but chuckle, moving over to hug her redheaded beauty  
"She's just a mortal, nothing compared to you... My sweet, powerful, intoxicating ginger" the demon whispered as she placed kisses on the woman's neck and hands, while looking at her with pleading eyes  
"I don't like knowing you want other women like that"  
"You stubborn thing... I only want you"  
"You're such a narcissist, bringing me lilies... really?" And it was the first time in a week that she saw her girlfriend smile at her  
"It's not my fault you looooove them" she said letting out a shy laugh  
"Fuck you!"  
"Oh, I intend to" the brunette let out with a raspy voice and crashed her lips into Zelda's, who moaned in response.  
"I missed this"  
"My jealous little witch" she said kissing her jawline, and then moving over to her neck. Her hands roaming the redhead's body only to rest on her breasts.  
"Hmm, take me" Zelda whispered softly and that was enough for the brunette to release her of her dress and fiercely put her already hardened nipple in her mouth, twirling and sucking until her lover was squirming beneath her. She moved lower, placing kisses on her abdomen while her hands buried themselves in her thighs... She could hear Zelda breathing hard and staring at her with those dialated pupils.  
"Lilly..." She panted   
"Hm?" The demon looked at her with seductive eyes, while pretending to be oblivious about her lover's needs... She loved when she called her that, it was so intimate...  
"I need you there"  
"Where... Here?" She whispered with a low voice while giving her a long lick from her entrance to her clit  
"Ah..." The redhead moaned loudly and threw her head back  
She buried her face in her sex, licking her slowly and gently and then, when she felt she was over the edge she suddenly stopped, moving up to kiss Zelda, who was surprised at the sudden movement  
"No, baby, don't stop..." She whispered, eyes still closed  
Lilith smiled and kissed her passionately as she introduced two fingers inside her, making Zelda gasp and ride her fingers helplessly.  
"Come for me, my sweet sweet Zelda" she whispered in her ear and then she heard a loud moan and felt her fingers cletch inside her...  
"I have to get angry with you more often if that's how you redeem yourself..."  
"Don't you dare, Zelda Phiona Spellman!"  
They started giggling and then heard a knock on the door  
"Listen guys, I know you're in love and all, but could you keep it down a bit? We can hear aunt Zelda's moans all the way in the kitchen" Ambrose said and then Zelda turned completely red  
"Ambrose!"  
"Alright, we'll get earphones"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More suggestions guys? :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you regret?" She said turning to face her, her red hair all messy...  
"What?" Lilith placed her hand on the redhead's cheek, not resisting how beautiful she looked  
"Losing the things you had before, before you met me?"  
"I felt nothing before you...nothing, and now everytime I'm around you it's like an explosion of joy" a big smile formed on her lips and she just locked lips with the blue eyed woman  
"I want you forever"  
"You have me forever, Zelda, I'm only yours, you're all I care about"  
"Let's get dressed, I want you to meet someone"  
Xxx  
"Oh, look, it's those two opera singers who live upstairs!" Ambrose shouted when he saw the couple coming down the stairs and Sabrina couldn't help but laugh  
"Manners, Ambrose, I am still your aunt!"  
"Ooh, where are you going so fancy?" Hilda asked as she set the table for dinner  
"Lilly and I..." Sabrina interupted the redhead by snorting and she looked at her rolling her eyes  
"Lilly? Wow, you two are softies aren't you?"  
"Guys, give Zelda a break, will you? You know how she likes to keep up her tough appearence"  
"What appearence? There's no appearence, I AM tough!"  
"Yeah right, go on, you were telling us about 'Lilly' " Ambrose said with an ironic voice that annoyed Zelda so much she just grabbed Lilith's arm and pulled her outside  
"Don't expect us for dinner!"  
Xxx  
"Sooo, where is this mysterious place you're taking me,huh?"  
"You'll see..."  
They walked in Moon Valley until they could see Dezmelda's shack, and then Lilith stopped, looking at the redhead with wide eyes  
"You're taking me to see your daughter?" She whispered  
"I think it's about time you two meet"  
"I'm nervous now..."  
Zelda chuckled and held her hand even tighter  
"No need to be, she's just a baby"  
The two of them spent hours there, playing and hugging Leticia until it became dark and they had to come back. The brunette loved seeing Zelda's maternal side, she's seen it with Sabrina before but with babies it's like she's even more perfect.  
"Thank you... For this"  
"Lilith, she loved you!"  
Xxx  
When they got home Zelda went upstairs while Lilith talked with Sabrina  
"So, where were you anyway?"  
"Your aunt took me to see Leticia"  
"She did?! Oh that's wonderful, did you like her?"  
"Yes, she's very beautiful"  
"Yeah, certainly didn't get that from Father Blackwood" the young witch huffed while taking a sip of her drink  
"What?!"  
"Shit... She hadn't told you yet?"  
The brunette ran upstairs to ask her loved one what was that about  
"You had a BABY with FAUSTUS BLACKWOOD?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep writing this?


	9. Chapter 9

"What... Hey calm down" the redhead says closing the door behind them  
"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!"  
"Lilith I told you, she's... Adopted"  
Cough "Abducted" Ambrose yells  
"This is private!"  
"Listen, Leticia is Lady Blackwood's and Faustus's child" she says taking her hand  
"Oh..." The demon says lowering her head and feeling a sudden embarrassement  
"And uhm... I took her because she was born before her brother, meaning..."  
"I know, I know. Got it"  
"Not jealous anymore?" Zelda says cupping her face  
"I wasn't, I was just surprised, that's all"  
"Yeah, I can see that" She leaned in to kiss her gently  
"Now I need to have a little talk with Sabrina about meddling in our affairs"

Xxx

"How did you guys even begin to flirt anyway? I've always thought you hated each other" the young witch said while sipping tea with all the family gathered  
"Yeah, I've always wondered that too, Zelds"  
"Well, it just... Happened"  
"Actually when she first saw me she was all smitten"  
"What? No, I was confused!"  
"Meaning... Another word for bisexual?" Ambrose answered  
"No, I-" Zelda tried to explain calmly but Lilith interupted her  
"Let's review the scene, shall we?"  
With a quick movement of her hands an image of their first encounter appeared on a flat screen  
"No shit! We Can we do that?! This is amazing!" Sabrina said rather loudly  
"Manners, Sabrina!"  
"Oh so you can yell 'Fuck, Lilith' all the time but I can't curse?!"  
"Shh, quiet, I'm about to come in... You see, I was angry because Hilda was nowhere to be seen"  
"And theeere it is! Look at those eyes" Lilith paused to show the redhead's face  
"You do look amazed Zelds" Hilda snorted  
"Shut up, Hilda!"  
"Ok, Auntie Zee was like that from the start, but what about Lilith? When did you know?"  
The redhead took the remote from the demon's hand and began flashing forward  
"I think I remember when that happened... There"  
The scene showed all 4 women getting rid of the Apophis demon and Zelda saying goodbye until Lilith turned only to stare at her walking  
"You were always the staring type"  
"Actually dear, I think the moment you're looking for is after that... Remember the night after we..." The brunette said with a raspy voice  
"OKAY, I've had enough of this... Where's Tom? I'm taking him for a walk!" Sabrina got up quickly before she heard anything traumatizing  
Lilith then mouthed to Zelda an 'I love you' and then they both gazed at each other with lust  
"Oh, get a room!" Ambrose said taking Hilda with him  
"Well, we hate to leave, but I think Zelda and I are going to rest now"  
"Please, you're going to do anything BUT rest!" The warlock shouted from the kitchen as both witches ran upstairs, Lilith nipping the redhead's neck.

Xxx  
"Soo, that was uncomfortable" Ambrose mentioned to his cousin  
"Note to self: never ask anything romantic in front of them EVER again"  
"Sabrina, let them have their fun, it's kinda exciting seeing Zelds all bubbly for a change... She scares me less"  
"Oh, about scary things, I found this in the secluded area at the Library and I thought I'd ask you about it"  
"Oh, No. No. No!"  
"Auntie, you're scaring me"  
"Sabrina, whatever you do just don't let it..." And before the warlock could finish the young witch got startled and let the glass compartment fall  
"Drop" Hilda quickly grabbed her niece and nephew's hands and ran up the stairs to Zelda's room  
"Zelda! Let us in!"  
"We're kind of in the middle of... Ah... Something"  
"Sabrina let one of Lilith's things out, and it's coming up here!"  
"She did WHAT?!" The redhead said opening the door barely dressed


	10. Chapter 10

"Another Achron Configuration?" Zelda said welcoming them in and locking the door  
"Not quite..." The young witch said, showing regret  
"I'll talk to it, it's my child after all"  
As the demon opened the door she felt Zelda's hands on hers  
"Careful, will ya?" She said with tearful eyes  
"Don't worry, ginger, I'll be right back" the brunette pecked her on the lips and closed the door  
"Oh, auntie, don't cry, she'll be fine" Sabrina went to hug her and Ambrose whispered to Hilda  
"When is it time to tell her we can see her boobs through that robe?"  
"Shh, love, leave it be, she's worried, no time for jokes"  
"Not a joke..."

Xxx

"Alrighty, Mommy dearest is here... Come out come out, wherever you are" Lilith said rolling her eyes... She hated her children, she never felt like a mother to them, they only went against her word and caused her pain and regret  
"Mother? You've abandoned us! Is this where you've been living?"  
"Well, yes, sort of... I'd appreciate if you left now, Aamon... Save us both the effort of a spell battle and be on your way"  
"Why, is there someone else here with you? Have you disowned us for some mortal?"  
"Leave, and I shall not hurt you"  
"You've hurt me enough, 'mom', now it's about time you pay for it... I smell witches"

*Ascendere* the creature cried as it materialized on the upper level of the house

"Zelda..." Lilith whispered as she moved over to protect her loved one

 

Inside the room, the Spellmans could hear Lilith talking to an animalistic voice in Latin, a language Zelda knew very well...

"Sinite illos!"  
"Intus autem viri pretiosam amans?"  
"Audeat nocere non!"  
"Non ego, si ad nos veneris, ut in tenebris Dominus"  
"Licuit, suscipe me!" The brunette screamed and then an explosion could be heard

"NO! Lilith, don't you leave! Lilith!" She opened the door hurriedly, but her lover was nowhere to be seen. She kneeled on the wooden floor, crying loudly as the others came to hug her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some drama to spice it up, but don't worry, it'll end well ;)


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't worry, Zelds, I'm sure she'll come back like she said"  
"Have you all gone deaf?! She was forced to go, she won't come back, she just won't..." Her voice getting weaker with each word  
"I'm sorry, auntie Zee, it's all my fault"  
The redhead didn't say anything, she just went outside and stood in the Spellman graveyard. It was raining, so her tears mixed with the raindrops and somehow she felt less weak  
"Please, Dark Lord, I'm begging you, do what you must but spare her life, please" 

Xxx

"Well, well, if it isn't my Dawn of Doom"  
"Dark Lord... I-" she said lowering her head  
"QUIET! You useless little pawn; couldn't get me the girl and then got attached to its family?!"  
"I'm sorry I just, can't, I'm not the same anymore"  
"FOOL! You're weak, a failure... Your little lover deserves to die for distroying my favorite concubine"  
"I beg you, please leave here alone, do whatever you want to me but please leave Zelda and her family out of this" she whispered with a certain weakness  
"I thought you only loved me... I GAVE YOU KNOWLEDGE, I GAVE YOU FREEDOM!"  
"And I'm very grateful, your unholiness, but she... She gave me... Love, and that's worth everything" the brunette could help but smile at the thought of her beloved redhead  
"Lilith, stupid child, I'm taking your demon powers away... You shall live as a witch, and when you die... I will torture you until eternity"  
The brunette screamed in pain as she saw most of her magic leave her body in a lightening... He left her there, whimpering in pain  
"Take... Me back... Home"

Xxx

Her body fell cold on the wet ground, she couldn't move, still in shock from what had happened. It wasn't until she saw a familiar sillouette kneeling on that same ground that she managed to let out a scream  
"Zelda!"  
"Lilly, you're... Praise Satan!" She ran to her as fast as she could, the both of them covered in mud and soaking wet  
"Told you I'd be back... Not getting rid of me so soon" she muttered  
"Oh, Lilith" she covered her face in kisses "I thought I'd never see you again... Let's get you inside"

Xxx

"Help me here, she's injured! Hilda, get the potions!"  
"Lilith, you're ok!" The young witch had tears in her eyes, and was suddenly relieved. The redhead laid her loved one on the couch as they waited for her sister to bring the medicine  
"What did he do to you?" Zelda asked with tears in her eyes and her hand on the woman's cheek  
"Shh, don't... Don't cry, it's alright...Let's say you don't date a demon anymore" she chuckled  
"I don't understand..."  
"Well, I'm now Lilith, the excommunicated witch"  
"Not as intimidating as Dawn of Doom, but I'll take it" she smiled and pecked her on the lips  
"I... Thank you"  
"I didn't do anything, Lilly"  
"Yes, you did. You freed me, you made me feel love" they just stared at each other, both crying, and Zelda kissed her lover's hand in response  
"Alright, I think I have just about enough to clean those bruises right up!" Hilda said, coming back with her healing potions

Xxx

" I was so scared" the ginger said as she hugged her girlfriend in bed  
" I was too, I thought he would hurt you"  
"Lilith, I never thought I'd feel like this... I love you so much it pains me"  
"Is that good or bad pain?" the smiled taking her in her arms and placing Zelda on top of her  
"You're hurt... We should wait a little longer" the ginger muttered against the teacher's perfect lips  
"Hmm, then heal me..."  
Zelda suddenly felt her face get warmer and her heart beating faster. She also needed to have her, to show her how much she meant... Worship her like the goddess she once was.  
They met lips in a heated kiss, the redhead started slowly humping the woman below her, making her crave for more. She broke off the kiss and placed her finger on the brunette's lips before she could complain.  
"Shh, just enjoy this" Lilith responded by gently biting her lover's finger, who looked at her not surprised  
"You managed to keep a little bit of hell inside you" the redhead muttered, while shifting her weight down to Lilith's thighs  
"What can I say, you bring out the wild in me, Zelda" she said with a smirk  
All Lilith could see was Zelda's fiery hair moving as she placed kisses on her inner thighs, gently getting closer to her lips. Once she got there, the redhead looked up to see her reaction as she placed her tongue in between her folds and gave her a long, slow lick from her entrance to her clit, making the teacher moan loudly.  
"Satan, how can you taste so good? Lilith I just want you to sit on my face and ride me all night" She said in a throaty voice, knowing how this would entice her lover. In a quick movement they switched positions and the brunette placed herself on her lover's face, bucking her hips.  
"Zelda, don't tease me like this..." She panted  
The witch began to suck on her clit, making the brunette throw her head back in pleasure... With each lick she tightened her grip on Lilith's ass, driving her further to the edge. Soon she fastened the pace and in a surprise movement put her tongue inside her.  
"Yes, Zelda... Oh... F-Fuck me"  
The teacher could barely control herself, riding her lover's tongue fiercely until she couldn't take it anymore and came down with a loud moan, making the woman below her smile. The redhead placed her back in bed and kissed her gently... Lilith could taste herself and that made it all more exciting.  
"You taste exquisite, my love" the redhead muttered  
"Satan... You make me just want to scream your name" she said roaming her hands on her girlfriend's body only to rest them on her ass.  
"Then do, I love it when you do"  
"Now? Don't you think your family heard enough of our sex life?"  
"I like it... And make it sexy, your husky voice turns me on"  
"Zeldaaaa... Oh Zelda... Fuck me" Lilith screamed loudly, making the sexiest voice she could while the redhead watched biting her fingernail, bearing a smirk on her face. They both heard a loud music come on and they realised Ambrose must've turned the stereo on due to their little challenge.  
"Zelda, I love you" this time she whispered to her, making her smile turn from naughty to pure... And they soon fell asleep, hearing each other's breathing.

Xxx  
"Hey! You no longer smell like sulfur!" Ambrose greeted the couple, referring to Lilith's prior demonlike condition  
"Nope, I'm like you now... Halfway house for wayward witches" she winked at the older Spellman  
"Wait ... How do you? Were you spying on me then?"  
"Uhm hm, I always was, whenever you were with Faustus... I didn't trust him"  
"So you were jealous?" The Redhead asked but was interrupted by Sabrina  
"What do you think auntie? Isn't it obvious?"  
And Lilith just smiled and lowered her head  
"Oh I'm glad we're all safe and sound again... I love you, Spellmans!" Hilda said giving them all a group hug  
"Wait so, what's your real last name, Lilith?"  
"I uhm... Never had one... Was always Lilith, Dawn of Doom"  
"Huh... So I guess, now that you and aunt Zelda are serious... Maybeeee you could take on our..."  
"Sabrina! Don't pressure her, dear"  
But the former demon got the hint, and winked back at the young witch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, so idk the next chapters will probably lead to them getting engaged... Are you guys liking this?  
> Ps: happy new year! Thanks for all the support ;)


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh, hi, Lilly, good morning! Up so soon?" Hilda said almost too loudly and with a cheerful voice that made the brunette cringe and roll her eyes  
"Shh, be quiet, you'll wake Zelda up... And never call me that again or I'll slit your throat"  
"Sorry... So, coffee?"  
"Yeah, sure... Listen, I... need your help"  
"Of course!" Hilda said and took a bite of her cookie  
"I need you to help me pick an engagement ring. Normally I'd ask Sabrina, but she'll be at the Academy today so I'm stuck with you"  
"Oh my! So Zelds is getting married? I'm so happy for you two!" The chubby witch said rather loudly, making Lilith annoyed  
"Keep it quiet, I want it to be a surprise. So, here's the thing: I took the day off today but your sister doesn't know that, so when she wakes up..."  
"Good morning, Lilly" The redhead said greeting her with a peck on the lips  
"Sweetheart, you're up!"  
Hilda just stood there with her hands laced and a huge smile on her face  
"What's up with you?" Zelda asked her sister while grabbing a cup of coffee and Lilith signalled the younger Spellman to act less suspicious  
"Oh, it's just... You two like that"  
"Anyway, I must get going, I told Sabrina I'd meet her before choir to help her with Demonology" She got up and bumped into her nephew  
"Morning, auntie. Sabrina's found herself a wonderful teacher, you sure know about demons" the redhead gave him an icy look and simply left  
"I'm not a demon anymore, Ambrose"  
"Oh, I know, just never get tired of teasing auntie about you two getting it on!"

Xxx

"Oooh, how about this one?" Hilda held a hideously arranged ring with a pink diamond on it  
"Pink?" She just huffed and kept on looking  
It took them ages and eventually Lilith told Hilda to go home and let her go through this task alone... It seemed easier without all the fluffy remarks about how wonderful the proposal should be.

Meanwhile, when Zelda got at the Academy she was surprised to see who Sabrina's new Demonology teacher was...  
"Zelda, how wonderful to see you again!" The brown haired woman waltzed closer to them.  
"Lizzie, you're... You teach here?" Her eyes wide open, knowing this would be a problem when Lilith found out  
"It was all so sudden, Faustus called me and asked if I could fill in for him... He seems to have a lot of work with the little one. A tragedy what happened to Lady Blackwood"  
"Yes... Well, this is Edward's daughter, my niece, Sabrina" she said proudly  
"You knew my father?!" The young witch asked excitedly   
"Certainly! Fascinating man, just like his sister..." Her eyes fixated on the redhead, who lowered her head  
"Sabrina, see you at home... Nice to see you again, Lizzie"   
"Indeed" the woman looked at her with preying eyes, making Zelda blush

Xxx  
"Hilda, I found it! It's perfect, just like her... It has a black diamond on top with..."  
"Oh that's wonderful, Lilly, but I gotta hang up now, Zelds is coming!"  
"Ugh, how many times... It's Lilith to you!"  
"Byeeee!" She hung up and cheerfully welcomed her sister home  
"I have a headache, Hilda, please don't bore me with your perkiness"  
"Zelds... Lilith called..."  
"Yes...? She said massaging her temples"  
"She asked me to cook a special dinner tonight" Hilda really just couldn't hide it  
"Oh... Right" Zelda felt guilty, there Lilith was all sweet about their relationship and this old flame of hers comes back...  
"Aunties, I hope you don't mind... I invited Ms. Walker for dinner!"  
Zelda's eyes shut for a moment, trying not to be enraged by Sabrina's foolish actions... It was going to be a tough night  
"Oh, dear... Lilith won't be happy about this" Hilda whispered to herself but Zelda overheard and it made her even more annoyed  
"How about you shut your mouth and pretend nothing happened, huh, sis?" The redhead got up and smiled ironically to her as she greeted her niece and Elizabeth  
"Zelda, you look ravishing, as always" she said taking a seat  
"Hello, Elizabeth, how was it at the Academy? Did Sabrina do well on her test?"  
"Splendidly... She told me she got some help from you. Still the same, always so dedicated to your studies"  
Everyone but Sabrina was uncomfortable in the room... The young witch kept asking Elizabeth about her father and is time at the academy, but that was interrupted when Lilith came home, making the redhead jump from her seat  
"Sweetheart, I - Oh, we have company!" Lilith smiled but gave Hilda a mean stare  
"Dear, this is Elizabeth Walker, Sabrina's new Demonology teacher"  
"Nice to meet you..."  
"Elizabeth, this is Lilith, my girlfriend" Zelda said wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, making the other woman squint her eyes  
"Hilda, a word?" The brunette dragged her out of the room   
"What were you thinking?! I specifically told you... Family dinner, just us... Then I pop the question!" She whispered but the words felt like a scream to the blonde witch  
"I know...but Sabrina brought her without a warning and..."  
"Ugh, fine... I'll do it tomorrow then" she rolled her eyes and both came back to join the conversation, until Hilda left to finish dinner and Ambrose came down to join them

"Lizzie! How delightful to see you again!"  
Ambrose said as soon as his eyes caught a glimpse of the woman  
"Dinner's served!" Hilda said from the kitchen and they all sat down at the table... Lilith on Zelda's right and Elizabeth on her left  
"So, you know each other?" Lilith asked Ambrose, curious about the whereabouts of this mysterious woman  
"Yes uhm... Aunt Zee?" Zelda just closed her eyes and breathed deep for a moment, before turning to Lilith  
"Sweetheart, Lizzie and I were... Close friends at the Academy"  
"Oh, Zeldie, I think she can take more than that, come on!" The woman rested her hand on the redhead's shoulder, making Lilith's eyes shoot at her  
"How close?" The brunette said through her teeth, smiling mockingly at Elizabeth  
"Well, this is awkward" Ambrose stated leaning against his chair with a smirk  
"Shall we eat?" Hilda said and they all silently proceeded to it, Lilith's head getting hotter by the minute until Elizabeth decided to have a little fun...  
"Ambrose, dear, you were only a child then, but do you remember that time you walked in on Zelda and I while we ..."  
Zelda's eyes shot open and she suddenly felt a tight grip on her hand... Lilith was about to kill Elizabeth with her bare hands  
"Oh, Satan, yes... That was a scar for life !" He chuckled   
"Your aunt was as red as a tomato!"  
Then Lilith decided to have her way with it  
"Was she? Well, Zelda certainly changed... She's never embarrassed by pleasurable moments now, isn't that right, dearest?" The brunette placed a kiss on her cheek and then Zelda suddenly felt calmer...  
"Yes, well, Lilith and I have been in quite numerous situations..." They glanced at each other making the other woman lose the stuck up figure she wore until then  
"I see... How long have you been dating?"  
"About a year now..." The brunette answered, placing her arm possessively around Zelda, who was starting to enjoy all the attention she got from jealous Lilly...

After dinner they all sat around the fireplace, Sabrina asking to hear stories about how much her Father helped Elizabeth in her studies. In the middle of one of those, Zelda got up to the kitchen and Lilith soon followed, taking her hand  
"Dear I'm so-" she was interupted by Lilith's lips on her, she sucked and bit her bottom lips until Zelda finally opened and let her tongue inside, earning a moan from the redhead. Once they finished making out, Lilith though it was time to finay tease her about it  
"I think loser Lizzie still has a crush on you"  
"I wouldn't worry about that, you're my favorite teacher" Zelda purred into her lips, giving her a fiery look  
"I worry, though... You're quite the catch"  
"I'm yours... Always"   
"Yeah? Show me then" she said as began to unbutton Zelda's blouse  
"Now?"   
"I'd hate for them to catch us here and for you to be as 'red as a tomato' " Lilith said pursing her lips as to impersonate the Demonology teacher  
"I love it when you're jealous" the redhead leaned in to lock lips with her, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, resting her hands on her bum. The heated session was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking  
"Oh! Satan, I'm sorry I was just going to get some more water" Elizabeth said lowering her head  
"Oh... What is it, Lizzie? Red as a tomato, are we?" Lilith said trying to walk towards her only to be stopped by a chuckling Zelda  
"I'd better go, long day tomorrow..."  
As they could her the woman saying her goodbyes, Lilith turned around to face her loving girlfriend, who now stared at her with surprise  
"What?"  
"Lilly... What was this in your pocket?"  
She showed her the black diamond ring, eyes wet with tears  
"How did you..."  
"Felt it when we were..."  
"Well, what does it look like? It's an engagement ring... Sorry, it didn't go as I planned it to"  
"It's... I-" then the brunette took the ring from her and held her hand  
"May I?"  
"Yes" Zelda whispered, hands shaking as she slided the heavy ring on her finger  
"Will you be my Mrs.?"   
"I will!" She jumped towards her, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her passionately


	13. Chapter 13

Lilith broke their kiss... She had tears in her eyes, it was all so new to her: emotions. Then she remembered what she had prepared for the proposal... A song she heard on the radio and that had everything she wanted to say. Holding Zelda close to her she hummed tenderly in her ear

"I’m invincible, how could this go wrong?  
No, here, here’s where I belong  
I see a road ahead  
I never thought I would dare to tread"

Zelda looked up at her, such a sweet voice emanating from her sweet Lilith... Her Lilith.

"In the mirror of your eyes  
My love, my life  
I can see it all so clearly  
All I love so dearly"

Zelda couldn't express how she felt, it was like coming home... She simply cupped the brunette's face bringing their foreheads together and whispered:

"That was beautiful... I still can't believe it's all true. Us, you here with me. You have no idea how long I waited for this... I prayed and begged you to release me from the loneliness that surrounded me, I never thought I'd be you... I never-" 

She found herself drowning in her own tears, and in that sweet moment they stood there, as if frozen in time... Soon to be interrupted by her niece

"Auntie I'm SO sorry, I never thought- Oh no! What happened?!" The young witch saw both women weeping and felt desperate

"Lovey, look!" Hilda held her niece and pointed to the engagement ring on Zelda's finger, making the young witch realize those were tears of joy

"I never saw her cry like this" Ambrose whispered to Hilda, who nodded and gave him a reassuring smile

"Love does things to people, dear, even those who seem lost in darkness..."

"You guys know we can hear you, right?" Lilith shot back at them, wiping her tears away and smiling like never before  
Sabrina ran and soon the whole family was jumping up and down around them

"So, you'll have to tell your students tomorrow that from now on you'll be Mrs. Spellman!"

"Officially a member of this halfway house for wayward witches" The redhead said and glanced at her lovingly

"And auntie, I'm sorry about Ms. Walker, I had no idea..."

"Sabrina, you did me a favor... I enjoyed watching Lilly get jealous!" She chuckled as the brunette now stared at her squinting her eyes jokingly

"Did you like the ring? I helped her choose it!" Hilda said proudly only to be followed by a huff emanating from the brunette's mouth

"Yeah, right! She wanted to get you a pink one" 

"Well, thank you both. I love it... You have no idea how happy I am to have all of you in my life... Only one missing is Letty" the redhead said with a fading smile

"Auntie, don't worry... Ambrose and I will go get her tomorrow and she can spend the night with us"

Xxx  
Soon the others noticed the couple needed some alone time. Lilith picked the redhead up and they both went upstairs to their room, making sure to lock the door. She placed Zelda on the bed and unzipped her own dress, revealing the dark red lace underwear she had chosen for this special night. The redhead couldn't contain herself and pulled her to top her... Feeling the brunette's breasts on her were enough to get her dripping wet  
"Satan... How can you be so..." She roamed her hands around her body and then placed them on the woman's breasts, squeezing them hard and turning them around so that she'd be on top of her  
"Zelda..." The redhead grazed her teeth on the woman's neck, only to back away to undress herself, never losing eye contact  
"I want you so bad, want you to scream my name so loud to show the world you're mine" Lilith said as she watched her perfect fiancee's bare body  
"I'm sure they all know that, but if you insist..." She closed the gap between them, diving into an intense kiss  
"I'm so wet for you, Lilly, only you can make me like this" she purred and kissed her chest, moving over to suck on her nipple, moaning softly as she tasted her  
"Oh, ginger ... Yes, that's... Yeah"   
"Like that?" The redhead said moving down to her abdomen, placing kisses on her way and then finally blowing on the woman's wet clit through her lace underwear  
"Y-you're so bad" the brunette managed to mutter in between her pantings  
"Yeah, I'm your bad girl though, learned from the best" Zelda said with a husky voice as she took off the woman's underwear and licked around her entrance  
"FUCK" Lilith screamed, arching her back  
"Patience, love... Let me taste you first"  
"S-stop talking... Start doing"  
And suddenly the woman began to fiercely suck on her clit, digging her fingernails on Lilith's thighs   
"Fuck me..." She tugged on the redhead's hair as she felt her head moving on her sex. She couldn't keep from loudly gasping and panting. And then as Zelda moved her tongue inside her she let out a throaty moan, making the redhead sure she was close... So Zelda suddenly stopped and went back up to kiss the brunette, who was now whining at the loss of touch  
"W-why did you stop?" She could barely form sentences  
"To tease you" the redhead purred in her lips and felt the weight shift, screaming in surprise  
"Lilly, what are you doing?!" Lilith had now picked her up and taken them both to the bathroom  
"Turning the tables, dear" she turned the shower on and pinned Zelda to the wall, kissing her passionately as the water ran over them. She placed the redhead's hands above her head and bit her exposed neck until it drew blood, licking and sucking it while looking at her  
"Lilith, let me touch you" Zelda's lips were swollen with desire as she tried to demand  
Lilith backed up to look at the redhead, her mouth reddened and her pupils widened... She smirked and kneeled before her, placing long and synchronized licks on the woman's clit as the water fell on their bodies  
"Hold me... My legs are... Oh, fuck" That was all Zelda could say before the brunette inserted two fingers inside her to match her tongue's work. Zelda's legs were shaking fiercely and she felt she'd fall, arching her back and letting a loud moan, walls clenching around the teacher's fingers.  
"Lilith, what was that?!" The witch panted  
The brunette didn't say anything, as she got up she tightened the grip on Zelda's waist so she wouldn't fall and looked deep in her eyes, showing her deeply enamored she was, starting to move her hips up and down, rubbing their clits together  
"Oh... Sweetheart... I- Ah... Satan I think I'll faint"  
"I've got you" she whispered on her lips and soon they were both panting and moaning in each other's necks... Lilith had to brace herself so they wouldn't fall and with a final thrust they gasped together in ecstasy, as close as two pages in a book.


	14. Chapter 14

Watching her sleep was strangely satisfying. She wasn't used to a full night of sleep yet... Some of her demon traces still lingered and she had a lot of trouble resting. There was something about Zelda's peaceful breathing, her auburn hair messy and still wet from their little adventure... It was all so intoxicating. She stood there smiling until the sun came out and she heard her redhead mumble something before opening her eyes  
"Hmmm morning... Have you been watching me for long?"  
The brunette smiled lightly and stroked the red strands away from Zelda's face  
"I have... You're so perfect"  
"I am a mess, but you're slightly responsible for it after that shower" she said covering her face with her hands only to have Lilith take her left one to admire the ring  
"I still can't believe that you're marrying me" she whispered bearing a wide smile  
"You thought I'd say no?!" The redhead said moving closer to her lover  
"I... I didn't know, I was scared you might hesitate a little... And then that woman came along"  
"Ooohhh, you're not still jealous of Lizzie, are you, sweetie?" Those words came out in between hard efforts of not bursting into laughter  
"Could you stop with the nickname? It's too... Intimate. And speaking of that, how... Well, what made Ambrose blush like she said?"  
"Oh, Lilly... You know what she was talking about. What did you expect? We dated throughout most of my time at the Academy"  
"What went wrong?"  
"Nothing really, we just acknowledged the fact that our feelings only seemed so intense because we hadn't had the chance to meet other people... And that was that, after our graduation I think I only saw her again at Edward's funeral... That is, not until recently"  
"Oh... But she seems interested still, and I'm sure that insolent little priest knew hiring her would bring us problems"  
"Only it didn't... Look at us, we're engaged! I've never been happier, Lilith.." The redhead closed the gap between them in a soft kiss, that was soon followed by the sound of a knocking on the door  
"Auntie? I'm glad you locked the door, but I have a surprise for you... So you two get dressed and hurry to the kitchen, ok?"  
"We really need a shower to wash of the smell of sex" Zelda smiled as she whispered to Lilith and got up from the bed  
"Hmm... Since we're going there anyway... Are you up for round two?" Lilith ran over to her , wrapping her arms around her from behind.

Xxx

Heading down the stairs Lilith could already see her beloved smiling as she heard Leticia's laughter.  
"Oh, Letty, how I've missed you!" Zelda said as Sabrina handed her the now one year old child  
"M-mommy" the babies eyes lightened up when in Zelda's arms  
"Oh... yes, dear, it's Mommy!" The redhead whispered to her with teary eyes  
"Is that the first time she says it?" The brunette asked, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder  
"Well, all the time she was here we didn't quite understand her mumbles... That's the first actual word we've heard" the young witch said and then looked at Hilda, who nodded  
"You're so smart, aren't you, Letty? Yes, you are!" Normally Zelda would never let her soft side show so much, but when it came to the child she just didn't care, all that mattered was that Leticia was with her again  
The baby kept looking at Lilith with curious eyes, stretching her arms as if trying to pull her closer.  
"Do you remember her? She's beautiful isn't she? That is Mommy Lilith"   
The brunette got closer... She was new to all of this too, but the child made Zelda so happy that she decided to bond with her. Leticia's eyes were wide opened as she jumped into the teacher's arms and tugged on her hair, laughing sweetly"  
"Oh, she likes you, Lil!" Hilda said excitedly and Sabrina took her phone to register the family moment  
"Of course she does Hilda, Leticia has exquisite taste, like her mother" the redhead said proudly with her arm around them.  
Xxx  
"Saying goodbye to her pains me" Zelda explained closing the door as Hilda left to take the child back to Dezmelda's  
"I know, honey, I know... One day it'll be safe "  
"Yes, I suppose... I'm glad I have you here with me" she said wiping her tears away and recomposing herself, hugging the brunette tightly  
"I'll always be here" she smiled and placed a kiss on her auburn hair  
"Besides, it's probably not appropriate for her to live here with all the sexual noises you two make" Ambrose remarked passing by them with a smirk  
The two women soon went back to their room , the brunette had her attention on grading papers and Zelda enjoyed her daily satanic reading... That was until the redhead noticed the woman was having far too much fun on that desk, so it was no surprise when she found her Academy senior yearbook being flipped through  
"Where did you get that!?"  
"It was on this drawer here, you really should've hidden it better if it were such a big secret" Lilith chuckled, eyes still focused on the book  
" It's not... What are you laughing at anyway? Don't you have some mortal papers to grade?"  
"I do, but seeing Faustus's ridiculous hair is far more exciting! And to think his superlative was 'Best Looks' "   
"Did you find me yet?"  
"Oh yeah, miss 'Best Hair'... Although I think they should've given you 'Best Everything' "  
Zelda blushed and rolled her eyes, but the laughter soon faded when the brunette turned the page to find a picture of Zelda and Elizabeth kissing, subtitled "Hottest Couple".  
"And I think that's enough..." Zelda said closing the book and putting it away before the brunette set it on fire  
"Sweetheart, are you alright?"  
" Why do you keep pictures of her?"  
Zelda laughed lightly at her jealous fiancee and held her tightly  
"It's not a picture OF her... And I kept the book because I'm very fond of the moments I hqd there... With Edward, specially. Besides, why should I care about that stupid picture when I have this one?" She picked up her phone and showed her the new screensaver.  
"How did you get that?"  
"Sabrina took it earlier today"  
"I love it... And you"  
"Then trust me, forget about the past"  
"I'm sorry, you're right" Lilith said pecking her on the lips and hugging her tightly  
"Plus ... She wouldn't stand a chance if I'd known you then"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Uhm hm..." Zelda said throwing her in bed, wearing a seductive look on her face. The brunette made a come hither gesture to her and their bodies were soon touching  
"You know ... I never got to return the favor yesterday"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the feedback, they're always so helpful and sweet. If you have more suggestions please tell me!


	15. Chapter 15

Zelda layed her head on the brunette's bare chest after their love making, feeling the other woman's sweat and skin on her made her feel so safe... She felt Lilith's hands playing with her hair and looked up to her

"Hi..." Zelda whispered gazing deeply into her eyes

"Sweet Satan, how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Being effortlessly fabulous"

The redhead smiled and lowered her head, only to feel Lilith's finger lifting her chin up

"I want to show you off... Come with me to the high school dance?"

"Are you asking me to prom?" The witch laughed a little and kissed her

"Maybe... I have to go though, the teachers need to help out"

"Pick me up at 8 then... Mrs. Spellman" 

She whispered seductively and bit her lip, making the brunette pull her in for a heated kiss

Xxx

"Sabrina, who's taking you tonight?" Lilith asked the young witch while they gathered for breakfast

"Oh... I- asked Nick if he'd go with me, he's never been to one"

Hilda snorted and enlaced her hands looking lovingly at Sabrina

"Oh, lovey, I'm so excited for you!"

"Stop it, Hilda, it's just stupid a dance"

"You seemed pretty interested in it yesterday, sweetie" 

The brunette said and then all looked at Zelda, who lowered her newspaper rolling her eyes

"Wow, Lilith, you are sooo gonna shock the teachers taking auntie with you! They are incredibly conservative"

"Oh I know, that's the fun part! Alright, Sabrina and I need to get going... See you later... Date"   
the brunette blew a kiss in the air and Zelda couldn't help but smile

"So gay" Ambrose remarked as he passed by them

Xxx

"I'm guessing you didn't tell her about Meredith's major crush on you and that she'll be there?"

The young witch was, of course, asking about her student, who in the past months had shown an increasing interest in her.

"Nope" the smiled to herself not taking her eyes off the road

"Auntie will be green with jealousy... You know how Meredith is, she'll try something"

"That's the point, my young apprentice... Seeing your aunt jealous is something that never tires me"

"You're mad..." Sabrina said shaking her head while laughing

"Uhm hm... Only I'm mad for your aunt"

Xxx  
"Sabrina, where in Satan's name is Lilith? Wasn't she supposed to come and get ready? It's almost 8!" Zelda said coming down the stairs, wearing a red dress that hugged her curves and matched her hair...

"Wow, Zelds, you look amazing!"

"Yeah, auntie Zee, her jaw is gonna drop... And don't worry, she'll be here"  
the blonde smiled to herself knowing about her teacher's plan

*Doorbell rings*

"Oh... In fact, don't you want to get that, auntie? I think it's for you"   
she smirked at her as Zelda just frowned and opened the door. Lilith was already ready, and waiting for her with a bouquet of black roses

"Finally, I was worried!" The redhead acted like she didn't know how breathtaking she looked as Lilith just stood still

"I uhm... Think I died a little."

"Like it?" She said biting her bottom lip and closing the door behind them

"Oh yeah... I brought these for you"

"No lillies?" She pouted playfully

"No, but you get this Lilly all night"

Zelda moaned and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, pulling her in for a heated kiss that smudged both their lipsticks

"We should go" the redhead said with a throaty voice

"Ugh... I want you right here... Right now" Lilith whined breathlessly

"Didn't dress up for nothing dear, let's go to this and then maybe later I'll reward you" 

She brushed against Lilith's shoulder and walked towards the car.

The entire drive to Baxter High was filled by suggestive looks as Zelda sang along to the radio songs that were playing.

"I didn't know you could sing so well"

"Who do you think taught Sabrina ?" She smirked as the brunette parked the car and they both got out holding hands

"Are you ready to shock them?" Lilith said grinning with desire. There was nothing she enjoyed more than playing with mortals

"Oh yeah, baby"

Xxx

Sabrina and Nick were already inside, the young witch was now hanging out with other acquaintances, since Harvey and Roz had been going out and it all became too weird for her.

"Wow, check out Ms. Wardwell's date! That's a MILF"   
Derek, one of her new friends mentioned as soon as he caught a glimpse of the redhead's seductive walk

"That's... Sabrina's aunt, dude" Nick whispered and the boy suddenly blushed, apologizing immediately

"Wait... So, Ms. Wardwell is with her?" Meredith asked surprised

"Yeah, haven't you heard? They're engaged!" Sabrina smiled cynically towards the girl, who tightened her grip at the glass she was holding

"I uh... Gotta go get ready to perform. See you guys later"

"Couldn't you guys have gotten a DJ or something? Why the band?"

Nick asked curiously to his girlfriend

"Meredith needed a reason to show off her singing skills... That's why" Sabrina rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the lips  
\---  
"They're all looking at us" The redhead smiled while having her arms around the teacher's neck as they slow danced

"They're looking at you... And perhaps at this..." Lilith leaned in and locked lips with her, softly but enough to make the other teachers cringe

"You just love this don't you?" Their moment was interrupted by an announcement of the band. Sabrina braced herself, knowing no good would come out of a jealous and drunken Meredith 

"I'd like to dedicate this next one to a very special person, whose eyes are as blue as the ocean"

The girl began to sing "Girl Crush" by Little Big Town, while aiming her eyes at Lilith.

"Huh... I wonder who is the beautiful woman with impossibly gorgeous blue eyes she's singing about" Lilith whispered batting her eyes and Zelda managed to maintain calm

"You think I'm scared of a teenager? Please, sweetheart"

"You're not the tiniest bit jealous?" The brunette was now pouting and feeling disappointed that her plan didn't work

"No, I know you're mine... And the girl is going to know that too very soon" 

And then all she could see was the redhead moving seductively to the stage and taking the microphone from Meredith

"Congratulations for your performance, it was very moving... But perhaps we should do a classic one? For the teachers who are here helping carry out this wonderful party!"

The band looked confused but she soon stepped closer to give the guitarist instructions about the song. Zelda's angelic voice soon came out and the crowd began to cheer as she danced along.

"Well, she's all you'd ever want  
She's the kind I like to flaunt and take to dinner  
But she always knows her place  
She's got style, she's got grace, she's a winner..." Zelda kept circling around Meredith, who now was completely embarrassed  
"She's a lady  
Oh, whoa, whoa, she's a lady  
Talkin' about that little lady  
And the lady is mine"  
The redhead pointed at Lilith, who just shook her head and smiled mischievously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is crap, I had no idea what to write next


	16. Chapter 16

She finished the song and immediately noticed Sabrina coming her way as she descended the stage.

"Aunt Zee! You were absolutely flawless!" 

The young witch jumped towards her in a hug that almost made the redhead fall back

"It's a Spellman thing dear... I'll go look for Lilith and we'll probably go home, it's getting late. Can I trust Mr. Scratch to take care of you?"

"Yes, of course, auntie! Have fun!"

"I love you, dear. See you home!"  
She said placing a kiss on her forehead and turning around to look for her fiancee, only to bump into Meredith again. The girl gave her a sharp look, to which she responded with a cynical smile and wave.

"There you are!" The redhead said wrapping her arms around Lilith's waist

"That was quite a show up there" the brunette said glancing seductively at her

"I take it you liked it better then your young pupil's melodramatic love song?"

"There it is!" Lilith said before pecking her lips lovingly

"I'm sick of all these mortals looking at us, what do you say we head home and I'll fulfill that promise I made you earlier?" Zelda licked her lower lip as she stroked the brunette's neckline while whispering those words

"Oh yeah" was all the teacher could say as she took Zelda's hand and pulled her as they ran towards the car

"Lilith, it's raining, we'll get all wet!" The redhead screamed from inside the building as she watched the other woman run in the parking lot

The brunette turned to her, face all soaked and a wide smile on her face

"I'm already wet...for you!"

And at once all Lilith could see was drenched red hair running towards her... They were both laughing like teenagers, but as soon as they found their car the brunette pressed her against the door... Smile fading as began tracing kisses up her neck. Zelda was filled with desire and wanted to be in charge so that the brunette would stop playing games like the one that night. She quickly turned them around, throwing Lilith against the car and making the alarm sound. 

"Control yourself, Mrs. Spellman" the teacher said pressing the button on the car key that turned the alarm off

"Take me home, Lilly. I need you"   
The redhead pursed her lips as she stepped closer to her, their wet bodies touching made Lilith remember the shower event and it was all too much for her.

Xxx

On their way home Zelda kept running her hands up and down the teacher's legs, making her shiver at her touch  
"I don't think I can't wait any longer for this"  
the redhead said with a throaty voice

"Oh, dear, believe me, I feel the same way... But it's raining a lot, I have to drive carefully"

"Stop the car" 

"What?"

"Pull over"

As soon as Lilith turned off the engine the redhead jumped on her, straddling her waist and adjusting the car seat so that they'd be laying down. Their damp breasts touching, their legs entangled and Zelda's lips on her neck made her head spin... It was all combined with the rush that anybody could see what they were doing

"Say you're mine..." Zelda purred in her ear as she nibbled on it, earning a moan from Lilith

The redhead sat up to unzip her dress and release her of her bra, doing the same to Lilith, putting her hardened nipple in her mouth while massaging the other. Lilith's hands were pressing Zelda down to feel her closer, she desperately needed the feel of her soft milky skin on hers.

"Zelda" she whispered as the woman slid her hand down to rub her clit over her underwear, making the brunette arch her back in pleasure

"Tell me, Lilly, I need to hear it..." The redhead murmured

She couldn't think, never had she seen her so dominating and it all made Lilith even more eager to have her. Zelda knew it wouldn't be easy to make the brunette let her guard down, so she took her time. Gently sucking in between her breasts, never breaking eye contact as she moved down to remove the woman's underwear.

"You want me inside you, don't you? You want you sweet, sweet Zelda's fingers inside your wet pussy"

"So we're dirty talking now, Mrs. Spellman?"  
Lilith tried as much as she could to resist, but the way her voice shivered made it obvious to the redhead that she had her at her mercy. The brunette's hands squeezed her breasts roughly, making Zelda moan.

"Two can play this game, baby..." She said with a mischievous smirk and then the redhead jumped at her like a cat, tying both her hands around her head using her red dress.

"Shhh... Let's see how long you make it without touching me"

Lilith whined and pulled Zelda closer by wrapping her legs around her

"Why are you torturing me, huh, red?"

"Say it and I'll stop. Say you want nobody but me" She whispered while riding her slowly and circling the brunette's hard nipples. Lilith was moaning and writhing beneath her, she couldn't fight it anymore  
"Look at me! I want you and only you, Zelda. I'm yours... Just... Please fuck me or I'll expl-" 

And in an instant Zelda interrupted her with a heated kiss, sucking on her bottom lip as she introduced two fingers inside her, feeling how tight she already was  
"Oh... Zelda!"  
"Feels good? You like it when fuck you hard?"  
Lilith just moaned and rolled her eyes, she was loving hearing her dirty talk like this. Zelda moved at a slow pace, curling her fingers inside her and hitting the special spots that made her lover gasp of air.  
"M-more"  
"Yeah?"  
"Zelda... Just" Lilith arched her back as she felt the witch pick up the pace while sucking on her pulse...   
"Come for me, Lilith..." The redhead murmured in her ear as she came undone, her arms still tied up as she watched her licking her fingers.  
"You're something else... Untie me so that I can touch you"  
"Oh, Lilly... I love you so much. But, since you enjoy playing games I've decided you won't get to touch me until the wedding" Zelda said releasing her lover's hands  
"What? Oh, come on sweetheart, it was fun!"  
"Yes, and now it's my turn to have a little fun" 

Xxx

"Okay, how do I look?" the redhead asked Lilith trying to fix her dress as so not to look like they just had sex  
"Yummy"   
"I'm serious here, and fix your hair, it's written 'I just had sex all over it' "  
"I did! And it was marvelous... Now come on, we are adults, they know we have sex"Lilith took her hand and opened the door.  
"Finally! Sabrina said you left before her and she came home about an hour ago... What happened?"  
"Oh, nothing sister... Lilith took the long way home" Zelda said already going up the stairs to avoid any more questions  
"Yeah... Zelda made sure it took me a while to come... Home" She said and winked at Hilda who just stood there with her mouth opened.  
"Lilith! Up, now!"  
She went up the stairs signalling for the chubby witch to close her jaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the nice comments! You guys are amazing. If you have any suggestions or things you want to happen in the next chapter please comment ;)  
> Love you guys!


	17. Chapter 17

Lilith closed the bedroom door, making sure to lock it. She glanced seductively at her fiancee, who now bore an angelical face, pretending nothing had happened between them. In an attempt to lure her in, Zelda ignored the hints and simply stripped out of her dress, walking towards the bathroom, soon to be followed by Lilith, who had grown impacient and pinned her against the cupboard

"I loved your dirty talking" she let the words slip out in a growl... Zelda felt like jumping at her, but soon remembered her promise

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Lilly" the redhead smiled and tried to move towards the shower, only to be stopped by a confused Lilith

" I was hoping to... Return the favor?" She bit her lower lip as her fingers caressed the woman's sides.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm keeping my word... You'll have to wait two weeks for that" she whispered next to the brunette's lips and got in the shower, letting the water run over her naked body

"Zelda... You can't be serious about that."

"Oh yeah? Watch me"

Xxx

A week had gone by since the heated events in the car. Lilith was already going insane... She was moved by desire and lust, and sleeping in the same bed with the woman she wanted the most didn't really help. Zelda had also been avoiding to touch her, since she wasn't sure she could resist once they got in the mood... And she sure wanted to teach her fiancee a lesson. 

"Lil- Ms... Wardwell, can we talk?" Sabrina signaled her new aunt after class had ended. Some students were still leaving the room, so she had to call her by her 'professional' name.

"Yes... What happened Sabrina? Is something wrong?"

The young witch scanned the room to see if there were any students left, and thinking the coast was clear she proceeded with the conversation.

"You tell me... What the hell was this today? You kept rambling on about how important sex is to human development?!!"

"Well, it is! Sex is important" the woman whined, trying to hide her discontentment from Sabrina, but the girl knew something was wrong

" Spill it"

"Since Zelda found out I intended for her to get jealous she decided to play this stupid game... And it's driving me crazy."

"I don't understand..."

Lilith sighed and proceed to explain, now whispering as low as she could

"We haven't had sex in a week... And let's say that sleeping in sexy lingerie doesn't help me a lot. I'm not used to this, Sabrina... Even after my ' transformation' I still have an abnormal amount of craving"

"Uhh... Okay. Did she say when you'll ... Get back to it?" The girl tried to hide her discomfort as much as she could

"After the wedding... I'm going mad!" The brunette rubbed her temples in an attempt to relieve some of the tension inside her

"I'll talk to her at the Academy this afternoon... Don't worry"

Xxx

"Sabrina, you were wonderful today. Made me very proud!" Zelda said resting her hand gently on her niece's shoulder, giving her a reassuring look

"Only because I have the best vocal teacher, auntie... Uhm, do you have some time for us to talk?" 

"I always have time for you, dear. What's wrong?" Her face expressions soon changed into those of concern

"Oh... I'm fine, don't worry. This is actually about Lilith. Uh... This morning she was acting very strange, gave us a whole class about how sex is important... I was wondering if everything is ok with you guys?"

The redhead couldn't help but smiled in satisfaction... So her plan was working, as hard as it was for her to go on with it

"Everything is perfect, Sabrina. Now you should go to your next lesson"

"Auntie... She looked a mess, please go see her or something? I mean, you know how hard the whole 'desire' thing is on her..."

Zelda did know demons had a specially high sexual appetite, and her Lilly might not be one anymore but some traits still remained within her... Maybe her niece was right, perhaps she was being a bit too hard on her

"Alright, I'll think of something. Now off you go!" She blew her a kiss and gathered the rest of her belongings, planning on paying Lilly a visit

Xxx

Meredith unbuttoned her blouse enough to show the tip of her bra before entering 'Ms. Wardwell's' office.  
"Mary..." she tried as hard as she could to say it with a raspy voice, but it came out rather childish

Lilith had her eyes focused on grading papers, and didn't move her eyes until she heard the girl use her first name, looking up to find Meredith extremely close to her and with a plunging neckline that made her gulp

"Ms. Helliot, H-how may I help you?" The brunette tried really hard to move away from her, but the girl kept walking towards her with each step she took back

"You could help me... Help you. I heard your little chat with Sabrina earlier... Maybe I can, ease your longing?" Meredith said unbuttoning her blouse even more and Lilith closed her eyes as not to lose control

"Surprise! What the-" the brunette's eyes shot open to see Meredith shirtless and inches away from her and Zelda with her jaw dropped at the door

"Oh, No, no, no... I can explain this... Sweetheart-" Zelda put her hand up, signalling for her to close her mouth, as she walked closer to the teenage girl, looking at her with devilish eyes

"You filthy little brat..." 

"I'm not even sorry about it... She doesn't get it at home, she's sure getting it from me"

And that was enough for the redhead to snap and punch her right in the eye

"HOLD THAT, BITCH!" 

And then the witch turned around and left, magically slamming all the lockers' doors in her rage

" Zelda, wait!"

"Not now... I need to be alone"

The brunette stood still as she watched her lover leave the school, tears running down her face... Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around

"You... Do you have ANY idea what you did? You just might've ruined the MOST important thing in my life"

"Mary, I-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Just- Leave..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of a writer's block... Love you guys ;)


	18. Chapter 18

She tried to hold back her tears as much as she could, but the sight of Lilith with another woman kept flashing in her head and as soon as she got to the mortuary her knees felt weak and she found herself sobbing in pain. 

"Zelds! What happened?" Hilda ran over to her sister, hugging her as her sobs became louder

"Zelds... You're scaring me, say something, please"

The redhead tried to tell her but when she opened her mouth nothing but painful screams came out... She couldn't breathe properly and suddenly her whole body felt numb...

"AMBROSE! Come help me! AMBROSE!"

The young wizard came running up from the embalming room, sheer panic in his face when he saw his aunt Zee cumpled on the floor

"What's wrong?!"

"She came home weeping... I tried asking her what happened but... She fainted"  
Hilda's voice kept shaking in agony as she watched her nephew pick Zelda up and lead her to the couch

"Did something happen to Leticia? Or Sabrina?" He asked worriedly 

"Just came back from Dezmelda's... Letty is fine. I'll try to contact Sabrina and Lilith, you stay here with her"

Xxx

"Auntie Hilds? You can't be here at the Academy, if Father Blackwood-"

"I'm not... I'm astral projecting. Sabrina, are you alright? Did you argue with your aunt Zelda?"

"No, I - Why are you crying?"

"Come home, love..."   
That was all she heard before the blonde aunt disappeared before her, leaving the young girl apprehensive

"Sabrina's safe... She'll be home soon"   
Hilda told the warlock as she came back from the astral projection

***

Lilith came running all the way from Baxter High, since Zelda had taken the car that day. As soon as she got to the mortuary she saw Sabrina teleporting right into the Cain pit

"Sabrina!" She yelled in between desperate pants to the young witch, who now had tears streaming down her face

"Lilith! Something is wrong with Aunt Zee. Aunt Hilda told me to come home immediately..."

The brunette buried her face in her hands, as if to hide her guilt

"Meredith overheard our conversation... She tried to seduce me... Your aunt- she got it all wrong... I couldn't explain... You have to help me, Sabrina, I can't lose her!" Her plea was interrupted by Ambrose, who opened the front door to welcome them in

"Where is she?!" Lilith ran inside, scanning the living room for signs of her beloved

"She's upstairs now, gave her a few of my potions, she should be waking up in an hour ... Which gives you enough time to explain us what you did" Hilda told her frigidly and the brunette could do nothing but lower her head

Xxx

After Lilith explained the accident to the three of them, Sabrina told her to sleep downstairs that night so as not to startle Zelda. She spent most of the night wandering around the halls, pacing and remembering each detail in her lover's face. The way she pursed her lips when threatened, they way she nuzzled her when they snuggled, the feel of her auburn hair on her face when they kissed... She remember how she felt when she realized she had fallen for her, it was like all that time Lilith had been drowning and then she met Zelda and came up for fresh air. She couldn't lose her... By the time she finished thinking she was standing in front of their bedroom...

"I'd never hurt you, why can't you see that" Lilith whispered as she stroked the sleeping redhead's cheek... She felt her breathing become faster and soon the woman opened her eyes, jumping back at the sight of Lilith... Which broke her heart

"I don't want you here... Not now"

"Red... Let me explain"

"You don't need to... I saw it, I saw you and -" her voice got weak again, and soon tears were forming in her eyes. Lilith sat next to her and hugged her tight, rocking her in a calming manner

"I never thought you'd hurt me... Not like that"

"I never did, ginger... I never did" she whispered while stroking Zelda's hair  
"I only want you, I told you... I only want these delicate hands to touch me" Lilith began kissing her hands, feeling her tears fall.

The redhead pushed her back and got up from the bed

"You can't just come in here and... And kiss me and think it'll all go away. Hell, Lilith I can't stop picturing you with her, and it pains me - it hurts so much" Her throat was holding back sobs and she felt like she would faint again, but Lilith ran to her and held her before she could fall

"I didn't touch her... I was trying to get away and then you came in and got it all wrong. All I wanted was you, all I see is you, My Zelda, my love, my life... Please don't push me away..." Lilith whispered to her, eyes watering and reddened

"Don't look at me like that" Zelda tried to get away from her but the brunette held her tightly

"Let me back in, red" she brushed her lips against Zelda's but didn't feel her return it... Although her hand managed to feel how fast her heart was beating

"Lilly..." The redhead closed her eyes and felt the woman's hand brush against her face, wiping off her tears

"Be mine again..." Lilith muttered as she finally locked lips with her, feeling Zelda's salty tears on her lips

"Stay with me tonight..." The redhead whispered close to her and led her to bed, snuggling in her arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy... Missed you guys! Hope you like it ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Zelda stayed silent in her arms, enjoying the warmth that eminated from her... The safety only she could make her feel in the darkness of their room.

"I thought I'd lost you" the brunette whispered as she played with Zelda's hair

"Me too" She lifted her head to face Lilith and they smiled at each other lovingly

"I love your smile... When we met I hardly got to see it" Lilith said cupping her face

"That's because I couldn't quite place what I felt for you. You used to drive me insane; you still do" the redhead chuckled and got closer to her

"I enjoyed seeing you fail miserably at being your usual controlled self around me... Your face would get all red and you'd fidget your fingers when I was around " the brunette said with a throaty voice and stared at her mouth, moving closer until they locked lips but Zelda pulled out before they could get any more heated

"You hurt me... I don't know if I can trust you" the redhead whispered, lowering her head so that her puffy eyes couldn't be seen

"Sweetheart, believe me... I didn't touch her. I mean, of course your challenge was driving me insane, but I wouldn't want anybody else but you"

"Just hold me tonight..."

"My pleasure, princess" Lilith said as she placed kisses on her head

"Princess? That's too soft for us..."

"Hell princess, with hair as red as fire"

"I love you, Lilith"

"I love you too, ginger"

Xxx

The dawn broke with a thunderstorm, and Lilith left their bed to go to work, which hurt her, because she knew how insecure Zelda still was about Meredith being around her.

"So, you two worked it out?" Hilda came in and sat by the bed, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder

"I think so..."

"You're worried aren't you? You have that third wrinkle on your forehead"

"I most certainly do not have wrinkles! And, if you must know... Yes, I am a bit concerned"  
Zelda ran her fingers through her head, closing her eyes to breathe deep

"Then go there... Tell her how you feel, she'll do anything to fix it. The woman is mad about you"  
The redhead smiled to herself when she heard those words, but was soon dragged back to reality by her sister again

"When will you tell her?"

"Tell who and what, Hilda?"

The blonde sighed 

"I am a midwife too, you know. You can't hide a pregnancy from me... Especially after yesterday's faints." The chubby witch turned back to her bubbly self again

"I... don't know how she's going to react. Furthermore, I am famous for miscarriages, so I think I should wait"  
Zelda muttered turning her eyes away from her sister, clearly showing how scared she was

"Zelds... Go and tell her, maybe this will break the ice a bit"

The redhead nodded and gave her sister a hug

"Oh my, hormones already!"

"Shut up, Hilda"

Xxx

"Aunt Zee! What are you doing here?"  
The young witch asked as she saw her aunt wander through the corridors of Baxter High

"Sabrina! I was just going to... Mary's office" she rolled her eyes at the thought of having to use Lilith's mortal name, but she knew someone could hear them so it was best not to take risks

"Oh, yay! So you two worked things out? I'm so happy" 

"We talked... You know I can't stay mad at her  
for long" she rolled her eyes, amused by how soft she came to be

"Ok, I gotta go... Love you! See you home"

"Love you, dear!"

Zelda stayed in the empty corridors for a while, trying to think of ways to tell her fiancee the good news... Until she breathed deep and went to her room, finding the brunette buried in paperwork and wearing her glasses.

"Mrs. Spellman! How may I assist you?" Lilith said in a joking manner as her smile grew bigger when she saw how stunning Zelda looked. She noticed her hair was damp due to the rain outside but percieved that her eyes were wet with tears, which suddenly made her smile fade out

"We... Need to talk" The redhead's voice was shaking as much as her hands as she walked towards her

"Red... Please don't tell me you're ending this... Just-" Lilith's agitation was shut by a gentle kiss. When the redhead pulled away she had a smile back on her face, biting her bottom lip in anticipation before finally breaking the news

"I hope it has your eyes..." 

"What? Oh... OH, sweetheart!" She picked the woman up, spinning her around in astonishment as she covered her in kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for the long wait... I started my internship and have been very tired. Also sorry if this isn't very good, I'll try my best in the next chapter if you still want this story to go on ;) Anyways, I missed you guys and i hope to update sometime tomorrow...  
> Love you!🤗  
> PS: leave suggestions for the following chapters if you'd like :D  
> Pps: I'll explain how they got pregnant in the next chapter ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Lilith placed her hand on Zelda's belly as if trying to feel the baby's heartbeat, which wasn't possible that early on. The redhead soon put her hand over hers as their eyes watered with joy

"Happy?" Zelda whispered, still searching for the woman's approval

"Sweetheart, how couldn't I be? Never felt like an actual mother before and now... I love you, Zelda, you gave me everything!"

"I'm going to put some weight on, you know... Don't go around looking at other women while I'm like that..." She said in a joking matter but deep down Lilith knew what she meant; the fact that she had to be around Meredith for so long just aggravated the situation

"Stop it... Let me show you how happy I am. Let go of that stupid game of yours... Hm?" She wrapped her arms around Zelda's waist and pushed her towards the door, kissing her passionately, her tongue begging for entrance

"Lilly..." She sighed, giving in and wrapping her legs around the brunette, who laid her on her desk, throwing all the paperwork on the floor

"Fuck...I missed you" Lilith muttered in between kisses, sucking on her neck as her hands worked on opening the zipper to the redhead's dress

"I want you... Take me, feel me" Zelda muttered desperately with a low and raspy voice, her lips swollen from all the kissing. The words had great impact on Lilith, who moaned as she pulled Zelda's dress off of her and tossed it on the floor. The brunette's eyes dialated when she caught glimpse of her future wife's round breasts, moving her hands to cup them...

"Hmm... Lilith" she whispered as the brunette nibbled on her nipples

"You're so delicious... I had almost forgotten the taste of your silky skin" she groaned while sucking in between the woman's breasts, moving towards where she wanted her the most

"Go down... Need you down... there" Zelda panted as the brunette placed kisses on her inner thighs

" Tell me what you want Mrs. Spellman" Lilith felt like torturing her a bit, since it was her fault they waited so long for this...

The redhead whined and writhed beneath her, but finally managed to stutter some words

"Eat me..."  
That was enough for the teacher to soak her panties, but she wanted to drive her to the edge

"What do we say, dearest?" She let out in a throaty voice, before blowing on the woman's clit and making her throw her head back

"P-please..."

"That's my good girl" Lilith licked around her outer lips teasingly, before sticking out her tongue and giving her slit a slow, thorough lick, making Zelda gasp for air and move her hips upwards

"You're so wet..." The brunette remarked with a smirk on her lips...

"Mhmm... sweetie just- Ahhh yes!" She cried loudly as Lilith's mouth moved to suck on her clit and she felt two fingers inside of her in a perfect pace

The redhead soon reached her orgasm, moaning in pleasure as Lilith swiftly worked her tongue on her... She went up to meet her face while licking her fingers teasingly

"I love your taste..."

"Yeah?" Zelda said breathlessly

"Uhm hm"

"I love you..." The redhead whispered and locked lips with her, but they were soon interrupted by a knock on the door

"Mary I- Oh! I'm sorry I... Didn't know you were busy..." Meredith turned her back on them and left in a hurry, making Zelda smile mischievously

"That girl..." Lilith rolled her eyes

"What comforts me is that she'll never scream your real name in bed"

"Neither the real nor the mortal one, dear... That's exclusively to you."  
They stared at each other for a while, before putting on their clothes and tidying the office up

"Did you tell the family yet?" 

"Well... Hilda found out on her own. I thought we might get to break the news to Sabrina and Ambrose today..."

"Wait for me, then? I'll just finish grading these and meet you in the car"

"Of course, Ms. Wardwell..." Zelda smiled as she pecked her on the lips, closing the door behind her only to bump into Meredith, who looked down as she saw the redhead come closer to her

"What's wrong, dear... Does your eye still hurt?" She said ironically, smudging Lilith's lipstick off of her mouth

"If you ever try to seduce my wife again I'll do much worse... Careful, don't play with fire" Zelda smiled at her and went outside...

Xxx  
Sabrina came home with a female ginger kitten in her arms, which drew Ambrose's attention

"What's up with that, cous?"

Salem hissed at the sight of the cat in a clear jealousy episode, but Sabrina ignored him and went on

"I summoned this for Lilith... It's her familiar!"

"Huh... Well played. I like the pun"

"What?" The young witch remained clueless, but soon Hilda joined them and the warlock changed subjects

"So, uhm...Did anyone notice aunt Z stopped smoking?"  
Ambrose commented with his aunt and cousin as they sat waiting for the women to come home

"I believe it has something to do with the announcement they're making, love"

"Aw, she quit smoking for Lilly! That's so cute!" The young witch remarked

"Not quite..."Hilda whispered to herself and soon they both heard the door click

"We're home!" Zelda announced and Sabrina put the kitten on the floor, who immediately ran towards the brunette, making Zelda step away in aversion

"Hello, who's this?" Lilith said picking it up as it began purring 

"That is your familiar! I summoned it for you and it took that form!" The blonde witch smiled as she saw how attached the cat already was to it's master

"It fits doesn't it? Lilith does like a ginger pussy..." Ambrose finally remarked and made Zelda blush and look at him in disgust

"Honestly, Ambrose! Anyway, we should all sit down... Dear, don't let that thing close to Vinegar Tom, he's very sensitive when it comes to felines"

"Alrighty, but Ambrose does have a point" she winked at the redhead and put the kitten down 

"Well... We have something big to share" The redhead started and took her lover's hand on hers

"We uhm..." She tried to find the best words, but Lilith jumped in first

"She's pregnant!" The brunette said excitedly as she hugged Zelda

"What?! H-how... I mean you're both uhm... Women"

"Oh, cous! That's not how it works with witches... Our Dark Lord blesses all unions"  
The warlock explained.

"Sabrina, dear... There's a reason dark baptisms take place during blood moons. Those nights allow witches to combine their magic in a way that... May result in the making of a child"

"So... Like I could just suddenly get pregnant on a blood moon?" Sabrina frowned in confusion

"No, cous, they were fucking... Those things only happen when the couple give each other the 'witches love mark' that I told you about, which is extremely rare"

"Could have been more subtle, lovey" Hilda whispered in the warlocks ear as soon as she saw Zelda looking at him and planning ways of getting him into the Cain Pit

"How far along are you, auntie?"

"About three weeks"

"Three weeks?! Why did you wait that long to tell us?"

" Well uh I wasn't sure it would... Go on" she lowered her head and Lilith hugged her tighter, reassuring her all would be ok

"This calls for a celebration! I'll go get Letty so that she can learn about her new sibling!"

Lilith couldn't resist kissing the redhead passionately... It was all too good to be true. She had finally found happiness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it... Wrote this while I was trying to recover from nausea, so I'm sorry if it came out a little crappy. Love your comments so much ! Lots of love!


	21. Chapter 21

A few days had gone by since the Spellman clan had been informed of the new addition to their family... The wedding was two days away, and although Zelda had picked her dress weeks ago, Lilith and Sabrina remained clueless on what to wear, so they went browsing for dresses while the redhead was at the Academy.

"What about this one? It's SO you!" Sabrina holds a sheer black dress in front of her body, mimicking Lilith's behavior as she posed

"Hm... Interesting. But, I don't know, it's a special occasion, I want something different"

"Like what? White?"

They both chuckled and Lilith pushed the young witch in a joking matter

"No... I can hardly be labeled virginal"

Sabrina's face had suddenly changed to a more unsettling one as she turned away from the older woman's sight

"Dear, what's wrong? Did I upset you?" Lilith said in a soothing manner, placing her hand on the young witch's shoulder

"No, It's just... I get emotional with the wedding and stuff... Wish I had my mother here to see mine one day" the girl sniffed and pulled the brunette into a hug... Lilith hesitated a little but patted her on the back in a calming way, until she thought of a rather ingenious idea to brighten her up

"You may not have your mom for your Wedding day, but how about you being there for hers?

"W-what do you mean?"

"I can get us there... Knowing the exact date and location I can astral project us for a couple of hours to that very moment..."  
Sabrina looked up at her with sparkles in her eyes, which was worth everything to Lilith.

"Really?! Then please, please let's do this today!"

"Uhm... I'm kind of on a tight schedule here, with the dress and all..."

"Pleeeeease? I'll help you when we're back, I promise. Come on, it won't be long!"

"Alright, follow me. You're so much like your aunt... Always get your way" she rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face, half excited to see a young Zelda in this adventure

" It's a Spellman thing"

Xxx

It was raining in Moon Valley when both witches got there. Sabrina drew a circle on the floor big enough for the both of them to fit inside

"Okay, so this is a little different from your general astral projection. Sabrina, it's very important that you listen to me... So when I say we have to go, we go, understood?"

"Yes, of course"

"One more thing, do not in any circumstances attempt to reveal your true identity to any of your loved ones... That might alter the whole time line and drive them mad..."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"It is if you stick by my rules... Now, give me your hand"

The brunette started the spell by reciting some words in Latin and soon the circle was surrounded by hell fire...

"So... Did it work? I don't see anything different"

"Moon Valley didn't change a lot in 16 years... But it worked, now all we have to do is find them"

Sabrina smiled widely as she dragged Lilith to the mortuary... As soon as they stepped foot in the land they saw Diana and Hilda going inside, her mother had the wedding dress in her hands

"My mom..." The girls voice got weaker

"Wanna get closer?"

"H-how? You said they couldn't know who we were..."

"They won't..." The brunette smirked and walked closer to ring the doorbell to what in a few years would be her own house. The one who answered, as she expected, made her feel absolutely swoon off of her feet

" How may I help you?" Zelda answered in her usual distant voice

"We are here to help with the reception... For Diana and Edward's-"

"Yes, yes... Come in" she sighed and rolled her eyes as she welcomed them inside

"Diana is upstairs, second door to your left" the redhead instructed and went into the kitchen

"Go... I'll keep her busy here. And Sabrina, remember: do not-" the brunette whispered but was cut off by the young blonde, who was extremely anxious to see her parents again.

"I know... I know" the girl muttered lightly and ran up the stairs as Lilith straightened her dress, thinking of ways to approach her beloved

"You seem wistful..." The brunette said as she walked towards Zelda, who was pacing around in the kitchen

"Shouldn't you be working or something?"  
Lilith smiled lightly, she missed her so much... Specially how cold she could be to protect herself

"I am... I take care of the catering"  
This was laughable in her head, since the brunette couldn't boil an egg without muttering a spell

"In that case I'll leave you to it"  
Before the redhead could leave Lilith grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her close... Zelda's eyes were wide open now

"Don't... Keep me company"

"You're hurting me!" Zelda frowned and got back to her usual composed self.

"Sorry, It's just... You look a lot like someone I know"  
The brunette couldn't resist looking at her up and down, before biting her bottom lip... Making the redhead step away in shock

"Excuse me! This is very innapropriate..." 

Lilith chuckled and stepped back, her hands up in the air as if she were being held by the police

"I was just complimenting you"

"Yes, well...I'm flattered but-"

"But?"

"I'm... involved with someone"

"Are you, now?" Lilith's voice came out like soft velvet, as she reaches to tuck a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, lightly stroking Zelda's skin

"Y-yes..." The redhead's voice turned raspy and breathless, as she closed her eyes in desire

" I see..." The brunette positioned her head as to brush noses with her, blue eyes meeting green... Desire meeting confusion

"So this is not proper..."

Lilith chuckled as she brushed her red lips against hers

"Definitely not..."

"W-who are you?"  
The redhead tried to gather words but having the brunette so close made it particularly hard

Lilith finally closes the gap between them, feeling Zelda's sweet lips between hers...

 

*Coughs*

"Mary... Could we talk? Outside?" Sabrina said through her teeth, clearly annoyed by how Lilith broke her own rules

The brunette parted lips with Zelda and followed the young girl to the woods, leaving the redhead slightly light-headed

"What were you thinking?! Did you reveal yourself to her?"

"Calm down, dear... Of course I didn't"

"Then why the hell were you kissing?!"

"Attraction? But you're right, we better get back... I don't think I can contain myself around her"

"That was SO irresponsible..."

"Now you know how your aunt feels whenever you meddle in mortal affairs" Lilith remarked with a smirk and they both got inside the circle... Heading ahead in time to were they belonged.

Xxx

"So, how was shopping day for two of my favorite girls in the world?" Zelda asked as she picked up Leticia, placing a kiss on the child's head

"Oh... Productive" Sabrina's face clearly hiding something and Lilith remained speachless as she drank her coffee

"Really? So can I see the dresses?"

"Oh, dear, surely you must know it's bad luck for the bride to see the dresses before the wedding..." 

"Uhm hm... Well, played, Lilly. But I know you're up to something" Zelda said before taking Leticia upstairs for her nap

"Satan, that woman knows everything!"

"Yeah well... If you hadn't kissed her maybe she wouldn't have remembered how unusual our little visit was" 

"Oh, come on... You don't think she remembers it. Do you?"

"Certainly looks like it..."  
\---  
When the brunette went upstairs she found Zelda already in her nightgown, reading her satanic Bible, like nothing had happened, so she felt relieved she didn't get caught

" How's the baby, sweetheart?" She said laying down next to her

"Oh, never better... I do feel very hungry, though"

"Cravings already?"

"Uhm hm... If only I had a caterer to cook for me..."

Lilith's blue eyes widened as she turned her head to look at a sniggering Zelda

"You really thought I wouldn't remember? Oh, and by the way, smooth passage... Almost imperceptible!"

"You... It's not my fault you looked so good 16 years ago"

"Oh, so I don't look good now?"

"You know what I meant..."

"Actually... I believe Sabrina interrupted us right when things were getting interesting" Zelda mumbled as she pulled the brunette in for a heated kiss, feeling every taste in her lips as she breathed her intoxicating perfume...

"Zelda Spellman... How on Earth did I get so lucky?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, had this idea of time travel and decided to incorporate into the story... I apologize if it sounded too crazy. Anyway, missed you guys! Love your comments❤️🤗❤️🙈


	22. Chapter 22

"Good Morning, aunt Zee! How are we feeling on the eve of the wedding?" Sabrina said as she hugged the grumpy Zelda

"Another day without alcohol or cigarettes" She rolled her eyes and sipped on the cup of coffee Hilda poured for her

"Don't listen to her, lamb, she's just a tad grumpy because Lilith woke up early and left without a morning kiss"  
As soon as the chubby witch finished explaining to Sabrina she noticed herself being stared at sharply by Zelda...

" Today of all days..." The redhead's eyes began to water and Sabrina chuckled and pulled her in for another hug

"See? I told you, Zelds, that's the hormones kicking in!"

Sabrina looked around the living room, only to find Vinegar Tom laying on the couch wearing a black tuxedo

"What the - Auntie, why is your familiar wearing a tux?"

Hilda giggled as she sat beside the two witches, waiting for Zelda to explain herself

" I was bored... At least he can wear it to the cerimony tomorrow" 

"Wow... Yeah, you're definitely pregnant"  
The redhead rolled her eyes and tried to recompose herself

"Sabrina, don't you have mortal school to attend?"

"Uhm... Yeah, I'm REALLY late... Harvey called last night and we had a long discussion about our break up"

"How about you stay with me and Hilda, then? I'll call the principal and say you have a fever"

"Huh... Preggers auntie Zee is a rule breaker!" Ambrose mentioned as he adjusted his robe and took a bite of one of Hilda's cupcakes

"Sure I'll stay, auntie, we can have a movie marathon!" The young witch answered excitedly... Not only did she get to spend more time with her family but she managed to avoid facing Harvey after their heated argument the night before.

"May I ask why the dog is wearing a Dior suit?" Ambrose sniggered at the sight of Tom struggling to walk towards the kitchen with his loopy ears and a bow tie

"I'm pregnant! No uterus, no opinion" 

Xxx

The three of them spent the whole afternoon curled up in the couch watching movies and eating popcorn. It had been a while since the Spellman women spent some quality time together, and after watching one of Sabrina's horror movies and another one of Hilda's romantic comedies, it was finally time to watch Zelda's favorite: "The Philadelphia Story"

"I don't understand this movie, why is the guy she divorced back at her house like nothing happened?" The young witch asked as she filled her mouth with popcorn

"He's trying to help those reporters get the material to write an article on her family"  
Hilda explained

"Oh, so you've seen this one too, auntie Hilda?"

"Seen it? I've got it memorized by now..."  
The blonde witch chuckled as she stroked Vinegar Tom's head, who was sitting with them on the couch

"Why?"

"Shh... Could you two be quiet?" The redhead whispered giving her sister a mean stare

"Zelds had a huge crush on Katherine Hepburn, so we watched each movie at least ten times"

Before any of them could answer they heard the unmistakable sound of Lilith's heels clicking

"Did she now?"  
The brunette said walking over to Zelda, who tried very hard to ignore her

"Hey, Lil! How was it at Baxter High?" The young witch asked as Lilith wrapped her arm around the redhead's shoulders

"Oh, the usual, papers to grade, annoying teens to teach and Meredith trying to seduce me again..." 

Finally the brunette had caught Zelda's attention, her head snapping visciously towards her enough to show the rage in her eyes

"WHAT?! That filthy -"

"Oh, sweetheart, calm down, hey... I was just trying to get your attention" Lilith stroked the redhead's cheek before taking her hand and leading her towards the hall

"Come with me... I have a surprise" She whispered with her lips rather close to Zelda's ear, making the redhead melt inside

"I went shopping for my dress and passed by this baby store... So"  
She opened a box to reveal a white crib with a star themed mobile on top of it. For a minute she couldn't read Zelda, who wore a shocked look on her face as her eyes welled up with tears, but as soon as she felt her in her arms Lilith knew she had made the right choice

"I love you, so much... You'll be a wonderful mother" Zelda pulled her closer to cup her face, taking her red lips in between hers

"I can't wait for tomorrow..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, the wedding is getting close 😊🎈❤️ As always, feel free to leave comments ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the wedding chapter! I hope you like it ;) I'd like to thank someone I used as an inspiration for some parts, you know who you are... Honestly, to quote Sir Elton John, " I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world"  
> Ps: the honeymoon chapter is next ;)

She got up in the middle of the night, tired of tossing and turning in bed... The sky looked absolutely delightful that evening. She leaned her head into the window glass and looked for one of Zelda's cigarettes in the night stand

" Are those my Marlboro Golds I see?"

Lilith didn't turn to look at her, she just smiled and puffed on one

"I missed the taste of your mouth... And I thought you were asleep, Red..."

"How can I? Knowing that in a few hours I'll be yours forever..."  
Her voice got huskier as she stepped up to hug the brunette from behind, resting her head on the woman's back

"That you already are, dear, It'll just be officialized" Lilith murmured trying to drag on the cigarettes hopelessly

"I have no idea how to do this" Lilith mumbled, making the redhead chuckle and turn her around... Their bodies pressed against each other, making the teacher feel unusually flimsy...

"You have to put your lips together, inhale and then ... Blow" Zelda made sure the last word got out as throaty and slowly as she could, leaning exceedingly close to the brunette's mouth... Lilith couldn't resist and pulled her in for a searing but brief kiss

"The honeymoon only starts tomorrow, sweet Zelda" the brunette stepped away and walked seductively back to bed, knowing her lover would be watching, craving to have her

Xxx

It was barely dawn when Sabrina opened the door to their room excitedly, jumping on the bed next to her half asleep aunt

"Auntie! It's here, the big day! Wake up, we have so much to do!"

"Sabrina... Give me a minute, will you?" She mumbled and snuggled back into Lilith's arms

"Come on, auntie, even Vinegar Tom is ready!" The young girl said lifting the dog up, making Lilith chuckle

"When did you do that?" The brunette asked her sniggering at the ridiculous sight, making Zelda finally get up and follow the young witch  
"Where do we start? Make up?"

"Make up... And Lilith, you're gonna have to leave" Sabrina turned to 

"But- it's so early, this is my bedroom too!"

Zelda walked up to her, wrapping her arms around her slim waist

" We'll see each other very soon, dearest..." She purred in her lips while leading her out the room

"Fine... You owe me... Come on, Fred Astaire!" Lilith signalled ironically to the basset hound, who waddled towards her still in that humorous suit

Xxx

The day went by rather quickly... Zelda hadn't even noticed it was already sundown until Sabrina had come to take her to Moon Valley for the ceremony

"Nervous, Auntie?" Ambrose asked as he entangled his arm on hers to walk her down the aisle

"Quite..."

"Well, don't be. Sabrina checked and said she's there already, so you're not ending up alone" The warlock chuckled but Zelda was to nervous to express any emotion, including annoyance. 

The minute Lilith noticed the redhead walking towards her in a lace navy blue gown, her eyes welled up. They met in a glace so intimate that only the two of them new what it meant, and they kept on staring at each other as if no one was around...  
They couldn't really get Father Blackwood to conduct the ceremony, so they did it themselves, which made everything even more magical. Sabrina watched closely as the blue glow from the hellfire circled both women beneath the moonlight...

Zelda took the brunette's hand in hers, enlacing their fingers before gazing deep into her eyesand starting her vows...

"We're here... And our path wasn't the usual one, of course, because we Spellmans like to bend the rules." The redhead took a deep breath, wiping away some of her tears discreetly before continuing  
"You and I would avoid each other at all costs, but It was during one our fights that we let our guards down, and that felt like coming home... I love you" 

She sighed and placed the ring on Lilith's finger, getting lost in her deep blue eyes until the moment it was her turn to speak

"I didn't know love... I didn't think I needed to; But you, Zelda... You slipped under my skin and seized my heart. I stopped putting my interest above everything, and then suddenly your happiness became mine... And that's when I knew you had freed me and given me the greatest gift of all."  
The brunette's shaky hand slid the ring into Zelda's finger, before making a small cut on their palms and joining them, making the blazing fire around them stronger

"Your blood, my blood, our blood..." They said simultaneously, as they felt each other's energies bind forever


	24. Chapter 24

The entire Spellman family watched as both women stood hand in hand surrounded by hellfire as their magic combined eternally, until Lilith pulled the redhead closer to whisper in her ear with seductive smirk on her lips

"How about we ditch them and have our own private party?" 

Zelda simply nodded, grabbing the sides of her dress to pull her against her body, as she muttered a spell that led them to a deserted beach

"What is this?" The raven haired woman asked with her eyes widened and her arms on Zelda's waist

"This, Mrs. Spellman, is our honeymoon..." She bit her bottom lip as she smiled and leaned in for a passionate kiss

The moonlight made the redhead's skin shine, as Lilith exposed Zelda's shoulder while unbuttoning her wedding dress

"I never thought I would feel like this... Being here, with you under the moonglow is the best sensation I've ever had." Brunette whispered as she placed kisses on her shoulder.

"Lilly... I'm about to show you many more sensations" she panted while feeling her wife's mouth on her skin and the carresses of her fingers on her body, throwing her head back in pleasure.

Lilith released the redhead of her dress, watching as her auburn hair cover her bare back, enlightened by the moon... She laid her down on the cold sand. Zelda made a come hither gesture, smiling widely as she watched the raven haired woman undress herself before her

Soon Lilith was laying on top of her, their breasts pressed against each other as she hungrily sucked on the redhead's exposed neck  
"I'm yours, my sweet Zelda, I'm only yours" she purred in her chest, moving over to suck on her hardened nipple while moaning in pleasure

" Take me in your arms, Lilly"  
The brunette lowered herself to place her head in between her wife's legs, softly kissing her inner thighs as she drew closer to her lips. The redhead's hands directed her head to where she her wanted the most, in an attempt to stop Lilith's teasing

"I need you here" the words came out of Zelda's mouth almost like a sigh

"Hmm... I know. But how much?" The raven haired witch said as she brushed her soft red lips over the woman's clit, making her groan and move her hips upwards

" So much, cariño... Desperately"

And the sound of hearing her wife speak to her in one of the many languages she was fluent in drove her over the edge. She buried her face in the redhead's sex, her tongue in between her folds and gave her a long, slow lick from her entrance to her nub, earning a loud moan from Zelda, who clentched her fingers on the sand as she began to breathe heavily. Lilith maintained a gentle pace, making sure her tongue explored every spot in her wife's sex as her fingers tended to her clit, until she had the redhead riding her tongue and moaning loudly

"I'm so close..." Zelda managed to murmur, already feeling her orgasm scatter her body, as her back arched

And while coming down from her high, Lilith went up to lock lips with her, gazing deep into the redhead's dialated pupils before laying her body on top of hers again

"I love you, Lilly... Will you let me show you how much?" She mumbled and turned them around so that she'd be on top, making sure her legs hit the right spot in between the brunette's legs

"Fuck..." 

"You're so wet... Is it because of me, mi amor?" The redhead pursed her lips as she whispered those words to her , positioning their clits against each other

"Zelda..."

She they were moving in sync, panting and moaning, as their sweaty bodies touched. Lilith's hands moved over to grab on the redhead's riding ass, thightening her grip with each thrust, and soon they came down from their high, with one another's names on their lips

"I can't wait to spend eternity with you" the raven haired witch whispered as she held Zelda close to her, watching the full moon illuminate their bodies


	25. Chapter 25

Lilith felt the rough feel of sand on her back before opening her eyes, and what she saw was the most breathing sight she could ever think of. Zelda's head was resting on her chest and all the redhead was wearing was their wedding band... She felt home, as if she had finally found her meaning in life.

"Good morning, Mrs. Spellman" the redhead muttered in a husky voice as she moved her head up to look at her wife with a wide smile on her lips

"Morning, Mrs. How are we feeling today?" She asked before bringing their lips together in a brief but soft kiss

"Like I'll be for the rest of my life, in love with you..." Zelda's smile had something different this time, she had never seen her so pure and so genuinely carefree. The brunette got up and pulled her wife towards her

"Race you to the ocean?"  
As soon as she asked Lilith saw the redhead's eyes brighten, she knew how much she enjoyed a little competition...

Soon Zelda's wet body was pressed up against Lilith's, her arms wrapped around the brunette's neck as the waves danced around them.

"Do you think we should contact Hilda and the kids?" The redhead muttered as she placed kisses on Lilith's jaw

"Probably... But I think they know we're more than ok"

"Do you think so?" Zelda asked mischievously as she continued to seduce her wife by pulling her bottom lip and gently biting on it

"Oh yes... I don't think they'll be hearing from us so soon. I want you all for myself these next few days"

"You have me, dear. I'm here, today and always..."


End file.
